


Juste en équilibre

by Stella82



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Human, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella82/pseuds/Stella82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une vie toute tracée...un Amour...des amis...un drame...et trouver la force de remonter la pente pour aimer à nouveau...<br/>All Humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

### Chapitre 1 : Sur les vieilles roses du couvre-lit, j’entends les choses d’ici…

(BPOV)  
Assise sur la chaise qui m’est réservée dans la petite chapelle blanche dont les premiers rangs sont encore vides, je me laisse submerger par les souvenirs. Enfoncés jusqu’au cou dans notre quotidien, nous ne nous étions pas rendus compte que les années avaient défilé à une vitesse effrayante. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ces années me revenaient à pleine vitesse. 

Je me souviens encore de mon premier arrêt devant le poste de sécurité, voilà quatre années. Engoncée dans mon blouson de cuir, juchée sur mon bolide, j’avais posé pied à terre devant la barrière qui barrait l’entrée principale de la base de Port Angelès. Un sergent-chef de la sécurité militaire s’était avancé vers moi et j’avais relevé la visière fumée de mon casque. Grand, une carrure imposante - celle d’un footballeur américain, à n’en pas douter – les cheveux bruns, courts, et les yeux clairs.  
-Madame, puis-je voir votre laissez-passer ? demanda le militaire d’un ton très professionnel qui me fit sourire.  
Je lui tendis la lettre que le colonel Denali m’avait envoyé quelques jours plus tôt. Il la déplia et la lut quelques secondes avant de se fixer dans un salut militaire impeccable.  
-Mes respects, mon lieutenant.  
-Repos, sergent-chef. Aujourd’hui, je suis en simple visite. répondis-je en lui souriant. Le colonel m’attend avant ma prise de poste ici. Pouvez-vous faire préparer mon laissez-passer pour que je puisse le récupérer tout à l’heure ?  
-A vos ordres, mon lieutenant. répondit-il, toujours aussi professionnel.  
-Je suppose que vous serez relevé dans quelques heures. Vous pourrez laisser ma demande à votre remplaçant.  
-Je m’occupe personnellement de votre demande, mon lieutenant. répondit le sergent-chef.  
-Sergent-chef Cullen, dis-je après avoir regardé sa plaque d’identification, je ne veux pas vous mettre en défaut auprès de vos supérieurs. A quelle heure prend fin votre tour de garde ?  
-11 heures, Madame.  
-Alors, retrouvons-nous à midi sur le parking du mess. conclus-je en lui souriant.  
-Bien, Madame. répondit-il avant d’ouvrir la barrière de la base. 

Mon arrivée en moto dans la base ne passa pas inaperçue et lorsque je me garai devant le bâtiment réservé au commandement, les têtes des militaires qui passaient tout près se retournèrent quelques secondes vers moi. J’ôtai doucement mon casque et laissai mes longs cheveux ondulés envahir mon dos avant d’entrer dans le bâtiment, le casque sur le bras. Le colonel m’attendait dans son bureau. A peine la porte fermée, à l’abri des regards de son personnel, Eléazar me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.  
Notre amitié datait de quelques années maintenant, alors que je prenais mon premier poste sur la base de Sacramento, voilà six ans, fraîchement émoulue de l’école d’officiers que j’avais quittée deux semaines plus tôt. Spécialisée dans l'interprétation photo, j’étais de service lorsqu’il avait appelé sur la fréquence des appels d’urgence. Ses hommes et lui étaient en territoire hostile et plutôt en mauvaise posture. Mon supérieur ce soir-là, un capitaine, s’embrouillait dans les réponses alors que nous entendions les tirs d’armes automatiques qui crépitaient dans les haut-parleurs de la salle de veille opérationnelle. Envahie d’un mauvais pressentiment, j’avais alors pris sur moi de me connecter à la discussion et avais donné les indications qui, à mon avis, pouvaient les sortir de là. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, je me retrouvai aux arrêts pour deux semaines, encadrées par deux molosses de la sécurité militaire qui m’escortèrent jusqu’à mes quartiers où j’étais consignée, pour avoir outrepassé mes prérogatives, et pour insubordination. Alors que la première semaine se terminait, un sergent vint me chercher pour que je me présente devant le colonel commandant la base, qui m’avait convoquée en urgence. Engoncée dans mon grand uniforme de sortie, je suivis le sergent qui m’escorta jusqu’au bureau du colonel. J’entrai dans le bureau après avoir vérifié une dernière fois ma coiffure et saluai le colonel, assis derrière son bureau.  
-Mes respects, mon colonel. Lieutenant Swan à vos ordres, mon colonel.  
-Repos, lieutenant. Je vous ai convoquée à propos de votre dernière permanence opérationnelle.  
J’acquiesçai, silencieuse. Je savais déjà que j’allais passer un sale quart d’heure et serais surement dégradée ou même renvoyée. Mais il en fut tout autre. Le colonel fit le tour de son bureau et m’invita à le suivre dans un salon, attenant au bureau. Un lieutenant-colonel nous y attendait.  
-Lieutenant Swan, je vous présente le lieutenant-colonel Eléazar Denali, commandant le groupe qui a appelé la veille en urgence lors de votre dernière permanence.  
-Alors, voilà l’ange gardien qui nous a tirés de ce mauvais pas! s’exclama-t-il avant de me serrer la main. Merci. Merci beaucoup, lieutenant. Je tenais absolument à venir vous remercier en personne. Si vous n’aviez pas été là, nous aurions surement subi des pertes.  
Je restai sans voix à ses remerciements.  
-C’est mon travail, mon colonel. dis-je en me ressaisissant.  
-J’ai appris que vous aviez quelques soucis suite à notre appel. reprit-il en me regardant puis en fixant le colonel.  
Le colonel nous invita à nous asseoir et nous discutâmes quelques temps. J’appris ainsi que ma punition, injustifiée, avait été levée et que mon dossier n’en ferait pas mention. Mais surtout, le lieutenant-colonel me fit une offre que je ne pus refuser : venir travailler avec lui. Voilà comment, après à peine un mois à Sacramento, je me retrouvais sur la base de Phoenix, lieu de stationnement de l’unité. Mon arrivée là-bas se fit d’une manière totalement détendue et joyeuse, les gars tenant absolument tous à venir saluer l’« ange gardien ».  
Durant ces deux années auprès d’Eléazar, j’avais énormément appris, même si je restais sur place lorsqu’eux partaient risquer leurs vies. Et surtout, j’y avais rencontré celui qui était devenu mon mari. Le lieutenant Jacob Black, pilote de black hawk dans l’escadron de transport rattaché à l’équipe d’Eléazar. Un véritable coup de foudre. Moins d’un mois après mon arrivée, il me proposait un diner et six mois plus tard, nous nous fiancions et emménagions dans un petit appartement, à quelques kilomètres de la base, les relations entre militaires d’une même équipe n’étant pas vues d’un très bon œil. Qu’importe ! Au moins, une fois chez nous, nous pouvions facilement laisser le travail derrière nous, ne vivant plus nuit et jour dans un environnement militaire. Eléazar et son épouse venaient souvent nous rendre visite et j’étais même devenue la marraine de leur petite dernière.  
Mais ce tableau idyllique ne pouvait durer.  
L’année suivante, Jake avait reçu une nouvelle affectation, sur la base de Port Angelès. Avaient alors suivi les longues semaines loin de l’autre. Militaires, nous connaissions ces moments loin de l’autre mais cette absence alors que Jake était sur le territoire national me pesait énormément. Eléazar et le reste de l’équipe l’avaient bien entendu remarqué, et s’arrangeaient pour occuper mes weekends « célibataire » lorsqu’ils étaient sur la base. Et lorsque tous « mes » hommes étaient en mission, je filais voir Carmen et ma petite Irina. Un matin, Eléazar m’avait convoquée pour m’annoncer sa promotion : nommé colonel, il devait prendre le commandement de la base…de Port Angelès. Cette nouvelle avait insufflé un vent d’espoir dans un coin de ma tête : l’équipe suivra peut-être Eléazar !  
-Je retrouverai Jacob là-bas. Mais je perds mon équipe. dit-il doucement avant de prendre ma main dans les siennes. Je ne peux pas t’emmener avec moi, Bella.

Au fil de ces deux années, Eléazar était un peu devenu mon père de substitution, Charlie, mon vrai père, ne donnant plus signe de vie, hormis à l'occasion de Noël et de mon anniversaire, depuis que j'avais signé mon engagement en sortant du lycée. Eléazar était présent, lui, m’écoutant et me conseillant longuement. Alors, l’annonce de ce départ me fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Eléazar, celui qui avait cru en moi, partait loin, emmenant sa femme et ses filles.  
-Je suis ravie pour toi, Eléazar. C’est une superbe opportunité et…débitai-je mécaniquement pour masquer mon désarroi.  
-Bella, arrête. Je sais très bien que cette nouvelle ne te réjouit pas. me coupa-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras où je restai quelques minutes avant de me remettre droite.  
-Je sais que tu as fait des demandes pour te rapprocher de Port Angelès mais qu’elles ont toutes échouées. Une fois sur place, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi…

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais, plusieurs mois après, dans les bras d’Eléazar, dans son nouveau bureau sur la base de Port Angelès.  
-Ah Bella ! Je suis heureux de t’accueillir ici, ma belle ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras alors que je ris à son enthousiasme.  
-Merci Eléazar. Je suis tellement ravie de te retrouver ici…  
-Oui, enfin surtout le capitaine Black ! me coupa-t-il en riant. D’ailleurs, il rentre mercredi. Je t’ai réservé une petite surprise que tu récupèreras avec ton laissez-passer.  
L’heure était passée à la vitesse de la lumière. Eléazar me briefa rapidement sur ma nouvelle équipe, sur l’ambiance de la base, etc…Quand vint l’heure de se séparer, je ne pus m’empêcher de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.  
-J’en profite parce que la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais plus me permettre ces gestes, mon Colonel. me justifiai-je en souriant.  
-Mon bureau t’est toujours grand ouvert, Bella. Tout comme la maison. Les filles piaffent d’impatience à l’idée de te revoir. dit-il en me dirigeant doucement vers la porte du bureau.  
Le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, je démarrai ma moto et me dirigeai vers le mess pour retrouver le sergent-chef Cullen. En avance de quelques minutes, j’ôtai de nouveau mon casque et m’installai confortablement sur la selle pour profiter des quelques rayons de soleil de la journée. La seule chose qui me manquerait dans cette affectation : le soleil. Je n’étais pas particulièrement une adepte du bronzage mais le léger hâle qui colorait ma peau blanche suffisait à rehausser le chocolat intense de mes yeux.  
Lorsque l’horloge du mess indique midi, j’eus le plaisir de voir apparaitre à une centaine de mètres, l’imposante silhouette du sergent-chef, accompagné de deux autres hommes, officiers, à en juger par leurs tenues.

 

(EPOV)  
-Merde les gars ! Vous allez me mettre en retard ! grogna Emmett en allongeant son pas.  
-Notre frangin est-il pressé de remplir son estomac ? se moqua gentiment Jasper alors qu’Emmett se contentait de soupirer de plus en plus fort.  
-Elle est déjà là ! Merci vraiment les gars ! ironisa notre frère, son regard se portant sur le parking.  
-Elle ? T’as invité ma sœur ? demanda Jasper.  
Mais Emmett ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger en petites foulées vers l’entrée du parking, nous distançant. Mon regard suivit sa trajectoire et s’arrêta sur une petite silhouette assise sur une énorme moto rouge. Lorsqu’elle remarqua Emmett, elle descendit de sa moto. Superbe jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux ondulés, sa taille fine superbement mise en valeur par son blouson de cuir.  
-Tu la connais ? questionnai-je Jasper tout en nous dirigeant vers Emmett.  
-Du tout. Mais Rose va être jalouse. répondit mon meilleur ami, avant qu’il ne me donne un coup de coude en voyant Emmett se mettre au garde à vous.  
-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? chuchotai-je alors que nous n’étions plus qu’à quelques mètres.  
La jeune femme brune lui adressa un magnifique sourire et mon frère partit également dans un éclat de rire. Il remarqua notre arrivée.  
-Bella, voici les lieutenants Hale et Cullen. nous présenta-t-il en se retournant sur nous.  
-Cullen ? Comme vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté tout en regardant mon géant de frère.  
-Oui, c’est mon frère.  
Que devions-nous faire ? Emmett s’était planté comme un piquet devant elle. Pourquoi saluer une civile de cette manière ? Je n’eus pas le temps de faire part de mes interrogations à Jasper puisque la jeune femme, Bella si j’avais bien compris, faisait un pas vers nous, sourire aux lèvres, nous tendant la main.  
-Les gars, voici le lieutenant Isabella Swan. nous annonça Emmett.  
-Bella. le corrigea automatiquement la jeune femme en nous serrant la main. Je sais que çà ne respecte pas le protocole mais aujourd’hui, je suis de passage donc…enfin si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, lieutenants. compléta-t-elle.  
-Pas du tout. répondis-je. Je suis Edward et voici Jasper.  
-Bella prend son service ici la semaine prochaine. nous informa Emmett alors qu’elle reportait son attention sur lui.  
-Bienvenue sur la base. répliqua Jasper.  
-Ah, lieutenant Swan…commença Emmett  
-sergent-chef, que vous ai-je dit ? grogna gentiment Bella en pointant son index sur la poitrine de mon frère.  
-Bella…pardon, c’est que…  
-Oui, je sais Emmett. Mais quand je n’ai pas ma tenue, je redeviens juste Bella.  
-Voici votr…ton laissez-passer. Et le colonel Denali a laissé une enveloppe pour toi. reprit Emmett en lui tendant le tout.  
Elle regarda brièvement son pass et le glissa dans la poche de son blouson puis décacheta l’enveloppe. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Dieu que cette fille était superbe !  
-Bien, je vais vous laisser aller déjeuner. reprit-elle, les yeux toujours baissés sur le document. Emmett, sais-tu où est cantonné l’escadron Wolf ?  
-Oui, hangar 7, face à la piste B. D’ailleurs, j’y serais de faction demain, un retour est prévu…répondit mon frère.  
-Merci beaucoup. répondit-elle avant de nous serrer une nouvelle fois la main. On se verra surement demain alors ! ajouta-t-elle en serrant la main d’Emmett.  
Puis elle remit son casque et s’éloigna sur son bolide vers la sortie.  
-Alors frangin, on nous fait des cachotteries ? demanda Jasper, moqueur.  
-Je l’ai rencontrée ce matin, au poste de police de l’entrée. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dénali et je lui ai promis de m’occuper de son laissez-passer. répondit mon frère.  
-Où prend-elle son poste ? demandai-je.  
-Veille opérationnelle, comme interprétateur photo satellite, d’après ce que j’ai vu sur le réseau informatique. répondit Emmett alors que nous entrions dans le hall du bâtiment.  
-Sais-tu si elle est célibataire ?  
-Oh, Edward…grommela mon frère en me poussant vers la salle.

 

(BPOV)  
Debout devant la porte d’entrée d’une jolie maison, un peu à l’écart des autres habitations, j’attendais que l’on m’ouvre. Carmen apparut et lorsqu’elle me vit, un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.  
-Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! s’écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.  
Les trois fillettes apparurent instantanément derrière leur mère et se pressèrent contre moi. M’installant dans le canapé, je laissais les filles jouer avec mes cheveux alors que Carmen revenait de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains. Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de l’après-midi et je pris congé après que Carmen me remit un trousseau de clés.  
Alors que je me garai devant le petit immeuble, qui se dressait à quelques rues de la maison des Denali, je vis arriver au loin, dans mon rétroviseur, le trio que j’avais rencontré plus tôt.  
-Perdue ? me demanda gentiment Emmett alors que les trois militaires s’arrêtaient à ma hauteur.  
-Non, je pense être devant le bon immeuble. Je cherche l’appartement du capitaine Black. répondis-je en enlevant mon casque et mes gants.  
-Oh. Le capitaine Black est dans l’immeuble d’en face, appartement 3B. Mais Jake n’est pas là, il…la renseigna Jasper.  
-Il rentre demain. Oui, je sais. Vous habitez ici ? demandai-je, ne voulant pas trop en dire sur moi pour l’instant.  
Dans un mois, je serais mariée à Jacob, ce qui évitera les bruits de couloir, même si Eléazar m’avait assurée que l’ambiance du quartier résidentiel de la base était plutôt familiale et loin du carcan strict de la vie militaire. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas compris pourquoi Jake et moi avions acheté une petite maison à moins d’une heure d’ici, à Forks, dont nous aurions les clés le mois prochain.  
Mais j’avais remarqué que Jasper l’avait appelé Jake, ce qui signifiait qu’ils étaient surement amis avec mon fiancé.  
-Edward habite ici. Nous, nous vivons dans l'immeuble là-bas, un peu plus loin, avec nos amies. répondit Emmett.  
-Ok. Je vous laisse rentrer alors. dis-je en détachant le sac de voyage que j’avais sanglé sur l’arrière de ma moto. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Bonne soirée.  
-Bonne soirée. me répondit le trio avant que je n’entre dans l’immeuble de Jacob.

La matinée du lendemain passa rapidement, entre les courses et les démarches administratives nécessaires pour conclure notre acquisition. A 17h, je me garai devant le hangar 7 et me présentai au poste de garde avec la lettre d’Eléazar. La jeune femme qui me reçut me dirigea vers l’intérieur du hangar où Eléazar attendait, accompagné de Carmen, tous deux, en tenues décontractées, discutant avec un petit groupe.  
Déjà lorsque nous étions à Phoenix, Eléazar avait pour habitude de faire venir la famille proche lors des retours de mission. Il organisait cela de façon tout à fait informelle, en tenue décontractée, à l’écart du reste du personnel de la base, hormis les militaires nécessaires dans le bâtiment. Le côté militaire ne revenait que l’heure suivante, lors du débriefing. Et j’étais plus que ravie qu’il ait installé cette tradition ici.  
Carmen me remarqua et me fit un petit signe. Je rejoignis le groupe et saluai tout le monde. Le stress montait doucement dans mon estomac. Dans 30 minutes, il sera là. Après deux mois séparés, nous serions enfin réunis. Je me servis un café et me dirigeai vers le bord de la piste pour tenter de me calmer. Je reconnus immédiatement la carrure d’Emmett qui terminait son inspection.  
-Salut Bella. dit-il joyeusement en me serrant la main. Alors, que fais-tu là ? Tu visites ?  
-Salut Emmett. On peut dire çà. répondis-je en souriant, guettant malgré moi l’apparition de l’avion de transport au loin.  
-Le colonel organise toujours la venue des familles quand il y a un retour de mission à l’étranger. m’informa-t-il.  
-Je sais, c’est pour çà que je suis là.  
-Mais ? pour qui ? enfin, je ne veux pas me montrer trop curieux mais je connais tous les membres de l’équipe et leurs familles et je….oh ! Black ! tu es…tu es la princesse de Jake ! débita Emmett, sans reprendre son souffle, ce qui me fit franchement rire.  
-Respire, Emmett ! C’est bien moi !  
Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques minutes puis Emmett prétexta une vérification de dernière minute. Je restais seule, debout, au pied du tarmac, devant les grandes portes du hangar, ouvertes pour l’occasion. Une silhouette noire apparut dans le ciel azur, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la base, alors que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

 

(EPOV)  
La sonnette retentit et la porte d’entrée de mon appartement s’ouvrit, laissant apparaitre mon frère.  
-Ah, te voilà enfin ! L’avion était en retard ? s’écria Rose.  
-Il y avait un retour ce soir. Mais le quart d’heure « retrouvailles » a duré plus d’une heure avant qu’ils ne partent en debriefing, donc… répondit mon frère en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, entre Jasper et sa moitié.  
Alice se leva et partit chercher des boissons dans la cuisine.  
-Jake est rentré ? demandai-je.  
-oui, et vous ne devinerez jamais qui l’attendait sur le tarmac. répondit mon frère, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Jake n’a pas de famille ici, Emmett. intervint Jasper.  
-Hé bien, depuis hier, si ! Sa fiancée était là.  
-Sa fiancée ? Et à quoi elle ressemble ? demanda ma sœur, toujours aussi curieuse.  
-Petite, mince, brune aux cheveux longs. commença à décrire Emmett tout en nous regardant avec insistance Jasper et moi. Vous ne voyez pas qui, les gars ?  
Voyant à nos mines que nous ne comprenions toujours pas, il ajouta :  
-elle fait de la moto.  
-Le lieutenant Swan ? risquai-je.  
-Ouep ! La princesse de ce cher Jake, c’est Bella ! affirma mon frère, fier de son annonce.  
-Comment le sais-tu ? demandai-je, totalement refroidi par cette annonce.  
La fille qui hantait mes pensées depuis la veille était la fiancée d’un de mes meilleurs amis. Je rangeai cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau. Je devrais me contenter d’être simplement un ami.  
-Elle attendait dans le hangar 7, avec les familles. Comme d’habitude, le colonel a invité les familles à sortir sur le tarmac une fois les moteurs coupés. Jake est sorti le dernier et s’est précipité vers Bella pour la prendre dans ses bras. Digne d’un film ! Je les ai croisés juste avant de venir ici, Jacob nous invite tous chez lui demain soir pour arroser son retour.  
-Qui est Bella ? questionna Alice.  
Ce fut Emmett qui répondit à la question de ma sœur, qui ne cessa alors plus d’en parler de la soirée…

 

(BPOV)  
Le lendemain de son retour, nous avions reçu Emmett et sa fiancée, Rosalie, ainsi qu’Edward, Jasper et son amie Alice. En discutant, j’avais appris qu’Alice, Emmett et Edward étaient frères et sœurs, tout comme Rosalie et Jasper, jumeaux. Edward et Jasper travaillaient au contrôle aérien, Rosalie était assistante sociale sur la base et Alice tenait le rôle de secrétaire au hangar 7 où servait Jacob.  
Ma prise de fonction le lundi suivant se déroula sans encombre et j’y rencontrais des collègues vraiment sympathiques et une ambiance très familiale et simple. Passées les obligations du règlement militaire, j’avais vite appris à tutoyer toute l’équipe et nous étions rapidement devenus amis, notamment Angela, la secrétaire de notre unité, amie d'Alice depuis le lycée.  
Ma première visite au service médical de la base m’étonna lorsque je me retrouvai face au docteur Cullen. Hé oui ! Encore un Cullen ! A ma mine étonnée, il s’était mis à rire, devinant aisément que j’avais déjà rencontré ses enfants. Proche de ses enfants, il avait absolument tenu à se rapprocher d’eux. Médecin dans un grand hôpital de Seattle, il avait postulé pour prendre le poste de chef du service médical de la base. Civil, il n’aurait pas dû avoir le poste mais Eléazar avait remarqué sa candidature et s’était arrangé pour que le poste lui soit attribué. Tout comme il l’avait fait pour que je puisse retrouver Jacob.  
Eléazar fonctionnait ainsi, à l’instinct, et savait s’entourer des bonnes personnes, quelques soient leurs statuts, et il pouvait ainsi compter totalement sur chacun de nous.

Nous avions enfin emménagé dans notre petite maison, à Forks, dans laquelle nous faisions des travaux, aidés par toute la bande, ce qui n’avait pas été de tout repos car nous avions choisi une grande maison, avec trois chambres et un bureau, en prévision d’enfants que nous souhaitions par-dessus tout.  
Lorsque Jacob était en mission, Alice, Rose et Angéla ne manquaient jamais de venir me retrouver à Forks et d’organiser des sorties shopping ou des « soirées filles », ce qu’Alice affectionnait par-dessus tout car elle pouvait laisser parler sa folie pour la mode et la beauté sur nous qui lui servions de mannequins. Nos soirées finissaient invariablement par des fous rires généralisés, surtout lorsque les garçons nous rejoignaient.  
Nous nous étions également liés d’amitié avec les parents d’Emmett, Edward et Alice, que nous invitions de temps en temps chez nous avec Eléazar et Carmen. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsqu’un soir, Carlisle et Esmée nous annoncèrent qu’ils avaient acheté une villa aux abords de Forks, charmés par la région ! 

Jacob et moi nous étions mariés à la fin de l’été, dans la chapelle de la base et nous y avions convié une bonne partie du personnel. Après tout, je n'avais plus de famille et Jacob n'avait plus que son père, alors...  
Je me souviens encore de la surprise qui apparut sur les visages des uns et des autres alors que je remontai la petite allée centrale dans ma longue robe blanche, dégottée par Alice, au bras d’Eléazar en grande tenue d’apparat. Personne sur la base ne connaissait nos liens si forts, hormis les Cullen et les Hale, et nous avions évité de les afficher pour que les rumeurs ne se développent pas. Eléazar m’avait fait un rapide clin d’œil lorsqu’il avait remarqué les visages de son personnel nous découvrant ainsi. Puis, nous avions fait la fête dans le jardin de la villa des Cullen, décoré pour l’occasion par Esmée, Alice et Rosalie, sous le ciel étoilé.  
L’année suivante, Emmett et Rose s’étaient mariés et avaient eux aussi acheté une maison, à deux kilomètres de la notre. Nous avions l’impression de recréer notre cercle de la base tout près de chez nous. Alice et Jasper avait eu un petit garçon, Riley, et vivaient désormais dans la maison voisine de celle des Denali. Les jours défilaient, les uns plus difficiles que les autres mais notre vie nous semblait si agréable que nous nous aidions tous à surmonter les difficultés.  
Alice et Rosalie agissaient avec moi comme si j’étais leur propre sœur, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas car, dans leur « grande bonté », mes parents, ou plutôt mes géniteurs, avaient préféré faire de moi un enfant unique.  
Ma relation avec les garçons était un peu différente. Emmett s’était tout de suite proclamé comme mon grand frère et avait alors voulu faire passer un « interrogatoire fraternel » à Jacob, ce qui avait évidemment bien fait rire tout le monde. Jasper avait le don de me faire parler de moi, de mes craintes. Au fil des mois, il était devenu un confident, m’aidant à comprendre mes réactions lorsque cela n’allait pas et que Jake était loin. Edward, lui, était un peu à part. Comme les autres, il était proche de moi mais semblait garder une certaine réserve, limitant les contacts physiques, contrairement à ce géant d’Emmett. Mais, je pouvais compter sur lui à n’importe quel moment, sa seule présence près de moi suffisant à me canaliser. Auprès de lui, j’avais l’impression que mon esprit se mettait en veille et se reposait.

Il y a six mois, Eléazar m’avait convoquée dans son bureau en urgence. Il avait appris qu’une mutation allait bientôt me tomber dessus et pourrait m’envoyer à l’autre bout du pays. Il s’était alors renseigné et voulait me proposer une alternative afin que je puisse rester à Port Angelès.  
-Bella, tu mérites plus que tout de faire une belle carrière militaire. Mais tu sais que les promotions vont avec les mutations. commença Eléazar. Je ne sais pas comment tu envisages ta carrière mais je me suis renseigné et il existe une alternative. Tu dois resigner ton engagement dans six mois. Si tu le signes, tu partiras alors que Jacob restera ici. Par contre, si tu ne le signes pas, je peux t'assurer que tu garderas ton poste ici, mais en tant que personnel civil. Je ne veux pas ta réponse tout de suite. Discute avec Jacob. Tu m'annonceras ton choix dimanche, quand vous viendrez déjeuner à la maison.  
-Merci Eléazar. Mais je sais déjà que....commençai-je  
-Non, Bella. Prend le temps de réfléchir cette semaine. Mais, même si je vais te paraître égoïste et que tu vas peut-être avoir l'impression que je te mets la pression, je serais ravi que tu choisisses la seconde solution, comme çà, nous te garderons près de nous. Et si jamais Jake est muté sur une autre base, ce que je ne pense pas avant plusieurs années, tu pourras le suivre plus facilement. finit-il avant de se lever pour embrasser ma joue.  
En rentrant ce soir-là, j'avais tout expliqué à Jake, même si je n'en avais pas éprouvé le besoin. J'avais déjà fait mon choix en sortant du bureau d'Eléazar. Le dimanche, nous avions ouvert une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion. Six mois plus tard, nous avions organisé une grande fête pour mes adieux au monde militaire durant laquelle je mettais un peu l'ambiance avec le groupe que nous avions monté sur la base.  
Quand Alice m'avait parlé de ce groupe, monté par quelques collègues d'Emmett, je n'avais pas réagi tout de suite. Mais Emmett et Rose n'avaient pas cessé de me harceler pour que je fasse un essai « voix » avec eux. D'après mes collègues et amis, j'avais un joli filet de voix. J'avais fini par céder à leurs suppliques et après un essai de quelques minutes, j'avais été intronisée dans le groupe comme chanteuse. Nous répétions au gré des disponibilités de chacun et il fallait avouer que le groupe m'occupait bien l'esprit lorsque mon mari était loin de moi.  
Une seule personne manquait à cette fête: Billy, le père de Jacob. Il nous avait malheureusement quittés le mois précédent. Il avait cessé de se battre contre la maladie et s'était éteint alors que nous étions avec lui, à l'hôpital. Nous n'avions plus de famille mais nous avions nos amis.  
J'avais tout de même versé une petite larme lorsque j'avais rangé mon bel uniforme dans sa housse pour la dernière fois. Mais le meilleur restait à venir.  
Fini le lieutenant Swan. Je pouvais enfin porter le nom de mon mari sur mon lieu de travail. Isabella Black. J'avais conservé mon poste – nous n'étions pas nombreux à être aussi spécialisés – et la zone nord-ouest avait trop besoin d'un personnel surqualifié pour se permettre de me reprendre mon job.  
Jake partait toujours en missions mais moins souvent. Les relations diplomatiques étaient un peu plus détendues et nos troupes étaient moins nombreuses en territoire étranger. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Bien entendu, le risque zéro n'existait pas et lorsqu'il partait pour quelques semaines, mon cœur se serrait toujours autant.

 

Un claquement de talon familier sur les dalles anciennes de la chapelle me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir ce qui se passe à l’entrée. Je me lève, lisse ma petite robe d’un revers rapide de la main et pivote légèrement vers l’allée centrale. La musique résonne sous les voutes et je lève doucement les yeux vers l’entrée. C’est à cet instant que je remarque que la chapelle est pleine. Le prêtre, debout dans l’entrée, discute avec un groupe dans lequel je distingue Carlisle, Eléazar et Edward. Ce dernier me voit et soutient quelques secondes mon regard, la tristesse emplissant ses yeux. Il se penche vers les autres, leur disant quelque chose et ils se retournent tous vers moi. Edward s’avance vers moi, droit dans son superbe uniforme blanc et vient embrasser ma joue avant de me demander si je suis prête.  
Que répondre ? Je ne serais jamais prête à ce qui va suivre. Mais il le fallait.  
Je fais un léger signe de tête à Edward, lui adressant un léger sourire. Il pose sa main sur la mienne quelques secondes et se redirige vers les autres. La musique se modifie légèrement et des voix masculines profondes et graves s'élèvent. Un frisson m'envahit. L'hommage des militaires à leur compagnon. Je fixe mon regard sur le prêtre qui a pris la tête du cortège, mené par Emmett, pour rapidement passer sur le fin tissu tricolore qui recouvre le cercueil qui s'avance doucement dans l'allée, porté par six soldats en tenue. Le cortège passe lentement près de moi, puis s'installe dans le chœur, quelques mètres devant moi. Eléazar et les commandants des unités de la base, le suivent. Ils s'arrêtent à mon niveau et saluent en silence. Puis Eléazar se détourne et vient se placer à ma gauche. J'aurais tant aimé à cet instant, pouvoir prendre son bras et me serrer contre lui. Mais je connais le protocole strict militaire et ne veux pas infliger à l'assemblée l'image d'une veuve à genoux sur le sol, pleurant bruyamment toutes les larmes de son corps. Je garde cela pour plus tard, lorsque la solitude de notre maison m'engloutira.


	2. Dehors explose le genre humain, sans même une cause, pour rien…

(EPOV)  
Carmen, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice étaient passés me chercher pour rejoindre la chapelle et nous avions fait le court chemin qui nous séparait de la chapelle en silence. Non pas que nous n'avions rien à dire mais tout simplement que nous ne savions pas comment le dire. Alors, nous nous taisions, nous contentant de nous regarder de temps à autre. Il y avait du monde en bas des marches de l'entrée où Carlisle, Esmée et Eléazar se tenaient, attendant l'arrivée du convoi funéraire, discutant avec le prêtre. Alice se réfugia dans les bras de notre mère qui la berçait doucement. Un fourgon sombre arriva lentement vers nous, entouré d'un groupe de militaires en tenue, marchant au pas. Emmett en tête du convoi. Alors qu'il coordonnait les dernières actions, Eléazar entra, suivi de notre groupe, dans l'église, afin de jeter un dernier regard pour être sûr que tout était en règle. Le silence qui régnait dans le lieu malgré la foule qui y était déjà installée, nous surprit. Bella était seule, au premier rang, sur la première chaise en bordure de l'allée centrale. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, tournant le dos à toute l'assemblée. Toute la base était là, dans le plus grand recueillement. Seuls les deux premiers rangs étaient restés vides, nous attendant. Emmett apparut dans l'entrée, suivi du cercueil porté par six soldats et ses premiers pas résonnèrent sous la voute. Une musique s'éleva doucement. Alors que le prêtre demandait à Eléazar l'autorisation de commencer la cérémonie, un mouvement dans le chœur attira mon regard. Bella venait de se lever et s'était légèrement tournée vers nous. Son regard se porta sur nous et s'arrêta sur moi quelques secondes. Son regard me provoqua des frissons. Tellement de souffrance…  
J'avertis Eléazar et me dirigeai vers elle.  
-Bella, es-tu prête ou souhaites-tu encore quelques minutes ? lui demandai-je doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Ses grands yeux chocolat se fixèrent sur moi quelques secondes. Elle avait perdu l'étincelle qui rendait son regard si particulier. Aucune larme ne coulait et elle tenta même de me faire un léger sourire. Elle fit un léger mouvement de tête. Aucun mot. Aucun son. Nous n'avions pas entendu la voix de Bella depuis la minute où l'avion avait posé les roues sur le tarmac de la piste principale. Je serrai brièvement ses mains jointes devant elle et retournai vers les autres. Je fis un signe à Eléazar et retrouvai les autres.  
-Comment va-t-elle? demanda ma mère.  
-Elle ne parle toujours pas. répondis-je.  
Il était inutile d'en ajouter plus.  
-Elle pleure ? s'inquiéta Alice, dans les bras de Jasper.  
-Non plus. Elle a même tenté de me sourire.  
-Elle ne pleurera pas. Elle ne voudra pas se montrer faible. Bella suit le protocole militaire, surement pour se protéger. ajouta Eléazar qui passait à côté de nous pour prendre sa place derrière le cercueil, avec les autres commandants d'unités.  
Emmett lança un ordre bref et tout se mit en route. Mes parents, Carmen, Jasper, Alice, Rose et moi rejoignirent nos places par l'allée latérale, sur le second rang, Carlisle se plaçant juste derrière Bella, au cas où. Puis le cortège à pied se mit en branle, marchant au pas, les talons résonnant sur les pierres alors que les voix graves chantant les hymnes militaires s'élevaient. Elle était tournée vers l'allée centrale, attendant l'arrivée du groupe. Lorsque le cercueil passa à notre hauteur, Rose et Alice retinrent un sanglot. Nous pouvions voir le profil d'Isabella, elle fixait le cercueil, recouvert de la bannière étoilée, au milieu du chœur. Lorsqu'Eléazar vint prendre sa place à côté d'elle, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Nous avions pensé qu'elle allait lui parler mais rien. Son visage reprit sa position initiale, tourné vers le prêtre qui commençait la cérémonie.

 

(BPOV)  
Le prêtre débuta la cérémonie et après quelques minutes, nous pûmes nous asseoir. Je fixai le cercueil, n'écoutant pas les lectures qui se succédaient. Je replongeais dans mes souvenirs de ces dernières semaines.  
L'été commençait bien, le soleil était plutôt généreux cette année, ce qui était rare dans l'état de Washington. Jacob n'était pas parti en mission à l'étranger depuis plus de quatre mois, à notre plus grand bonheur. Ses seuls déplacements se faisaient dans les États-Unis, pour des exercices avec les autres bases et les Canadiens, ou des missions de soutien aux forces de police et aux pompiers, souvent pour des sauvetages périlleux. Jacob et son escadron avaient ainsi participé à quelques missions de sauvetage en haute mer, en coopération avec les forces canadiennes. Il pensait même à demander un poste au sein des équipes de sauvetages de la base, ce qui lui permettrait de rester définitivement ici, tout en faisant un travail qui l’enthousiasmait.  
Cette semaine-là, l'escadron Wolf était parti pour cinq jours au Canada, pour un exercice de sauvetage en haute mer. Leur retour était prévu pour le vendredi matin, ce qui tombait pile poil car Angela organisait une fête sur la base pour fêter sa mutation. Depuis le jeudi soir, les filles et moi l’aidions à préparer le salon privé que nous avions réservé au mess, et Alice s'en donnait à cœur joie. J'avais promis à Angela que je m'occuperai de l'ambiance avec mon groupe.  
Alors qu'Emmett supervisait l'installation des instruments sur la petite estrade montée pour l'occasion, Angela ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens, paniquant à l'idée d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vu les choses en grand et que le buffet aurait largement pu être dressé à l'occasion d'un mariage. Elle n'était pas amie avec Alice pour rien !  
Alors que nous faisions la balance son sous les ordres d'Emmett qui se plaisait à jouer notre manager, Angela m'avait fait un petit signe pour que je la rejoigne.  
-Les gens commencent à arriver, je suis sure d'avoir oublié quelque chose. L’escadron Wolf doit être rentré, j’espère qu’ils se souviennent de mon invitation. Et si....dit-elle, totalement en proie au stress.  
-Hé Angela ! Ne t'en fais pas. Jake m’en a encore parlé hier soir. Tout est parfait. Tu as très bien travaillé et tout le monde sera ravi. la rassurai-je.  
-Nous avons toutes bien travaillé, Bella. Ah, tu vas me manquer. reprit-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui nous fit rire.  
Nos collègues commencèrent à apparaître dans la salle et Angéla partit les saluer. Je jetai un œil à ma montre. 11 heures 45. Jacob n'était toujours pas là. Je vérifiai mon portable. Aucun message. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard d'Emmett qui avait dû remarquer mon geste. Il me fit un signe rassurant. Il était vrai que depuis que l'escadron prenait part aux opérations de sauvetage, ils rentraient souvent en retard. Encore cette fois, ils avaient dû être appelés pour une urgence.  
La petite cérémonie commença, avec quelques discours et une remise de cadeaux. J'avais rejoint Emmett, Jasper et Edward, postés pas très loin du buffet. Emmett restait Emmett: dès que l'on parlait nourriture, plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Et ses frères avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le retenir durant toute la matinée, alors qu'ils nous aidaient à tout installer. Angela avait fini par verser une larme et les bouchons de champagne avaient sauté. Un mouvement au niveau de la porte attira mon regard. Deux soldats de la police militaire venaient d'entrer. Les discussions battant leur plein, peu de personnes les avaient remarqués. Le premier s'avança vers moi alors que le second restait à l'entrée.  
-Isabella Black, voulez-vous m'accompagner dehors ? demanda-t-il.  
-Emmett, tu as encore garé ma voiture sur la place du commandant en déchargeant les instruments. ris-je en me retournant vers Emmett et ses frères, mimant d'être menottée, avant de suivre le militaire.  
Le second m'ouvrit la porte et ils m'emmenèrent dans le hall, alors que je tentais de blaguer avec eux, totalement impassibles. Mais je me tus aussitôt lorsque je vis Eléazar et son second, le lieutenant-colonel Eric Yorkie, s'avancer vers moi. Je compris instantanément au visage grave d'Eléazar qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il me rejoignit et attrapa ma main, faisant fi de tous ceux qui nous entouraient.  
-Bella...je...je suis désolé. bégaya-t-il.  
Eléazar ne bégayait jamais. Et cette constatation me glaça le sang. Pourquoi le colonel de la base et son second se déplaceraient plutôt que de me convoquer dans leur bureau ? Et Jake en retard…  
-Jacob ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.  
-Oui. Il...il est mort. reprit-il en serrant plus fort ma main.  
Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais assise sur une chaise, venue de je ne sais où. A cet instant, mon alliance sembla peser une tonne à ma main gauche.  
-Je tenais absolument à venir te l'annoncer moi-même, Bella. Son hélicoptère s'est écrasé il y a une heure. Je suis désolé. expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à ma hauteur.  
Je le fixai quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Jake, mon Jake, mon mari, était mort. Mort à moins d’une heure d’avion de chez nous, alors qu’il avait maintes fois risqué sa vie à des milliers de kilomètres. Il ne rentrera pas. Il ne reviendra pas à la maison avec moi ce soir.  
Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Le brouhaha de la fête d'Angela parvenait jusqu'à nous, étouffé par les murs.  
-Bella? Tu as compris? s’inquiéta Eléazar face à mon absence de réaction.  
-Jake est mort. chuchotai-je alors qu'il posa son autre main sur les nôtres. Et son équipage?  
-Il venait de les déposer au sol. Il était seul dans l'hélico.  
Cette phrase me fit un effet étrange. J’étais soulagée de savoir que d’autres familles ne sombreraient pas dans le deuil, soulagée de ne pas me sentir responsable de cela, mais également déchirée par le fait que je ne pourrais partager ma peine avec personne.  
-Qui est au courant?  
-Mon cabinet et les personnels de service à la tour de contrôle. J'ai fait décoller un avion pour aller les chercher et rapatrier le corps de Jacob. Ils devraient être là dans deux heures Je vais avertir le personnel pour la garde d'honneur.  
-Bien. dis-je après avoir assimilé toutes les informations. Angela compte sur moi. Peux-tu garder l'information un peu de temps pour ne pas gâcher sa fête ?  
-Bien sûr, Bella. me rassura-t-il.  
-Soldat Newton, dis-je en m'adressant à celui qui était venu me chercher dans la salle. Pouvez-vous aller me chercher le sergent-chef Cullen et les lieutenants Cullen et Hale. Ils étaient avec moi quand vous êtes venu me chercher. Faites çà discrètement, je ne veux pas qu'Angéla soit au courant tout de suite.  
La Bella « militaire » était réapparue, distribuant des ordres, précis, carrés. Respecter le cadre. Suivre le règlement et la méthode…surtout pour ne pas faiblir.  
-Bien sûr, madame. répondit le soldat en se dirigeant vers la pièce.  
-Carmen et moi sommes là, Bella. Nous allons t'aider. dit Eléazar alors que les garçons apparaissaient, précédés du soldat.  
Quand ils nous virent, l'inquiétude apparut sur leurs visages. Je me relevai, accompagnée d'Eléazar qui passa son bras sur ma taille pour me signifier sa présence à mes côtés.  
Nous ne faisions jamais de gestes si proches devant le personnel de la base mais à cet instant, ni Eléazar, ni moi ne nous soucions de cela.  
-Bella! Que se passe-t-il? demanda Jasper, livide.  
-C'est Jake...il...il est mort. murmurai-je en baissant la tête.  
Les garçons ne dirent rien et Edward attrapa ma main.  
-Veux-tu que nous te raccompagnons ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Non. dis-je en relevant la tête. Angela compte sur moi. Alors, on va faire comme si de rien n'était pendant une petite demi-heure. Je ne veux pas gâcher son départ.  
-Mais Bella...tenta Emmett.  
-Non, Emmett. L'avion n'arrive que dans deux heures. Alors, tu vas aller prévenir les gars que l'on commence dans cinq minutes mais je ne chanterai que trois chansons et...  
-Je viendrai faire l'annonce à la fin de la dernière chanson. annonça Eléazar avant de me serrer dans ses bras.  
-Les gars, gardez çà pour vous. On ne dit rien pour le moment. leur rappelai-je avant qu'Emmett ne reparte prévenir les autres.  
Je restai là, debout devant les autres. J'essayai de me vider la tête, de ne pas penser à l'annonce qui m'avait été faite.  
La voix d'Emmett s'éleva dans le micro. Je me dégageai de la prise rassurante des bras d’Eléazar.  
-Excusez-moi, mon colonel. dis-je en reculant d’un pas, prenant conscience que de nouveaux personnels entraient dans le mess.  
Je regardai un par un les personnes qui m'entouraient, respirai profondément et repartis dans la salle. Je montai sur la scène et Emmett me tendit le micro en me faisant un clin d'œil pour masquer sa tristesse. Je jetai un regard à mes amis musiciens qui me firent un petit sourire triste et les premières notes résonnèrent. Je me tournai vers la salle et aperçus Angela aux côtés d'Alice et Rose. Emmett, Jasper et Edward les avaient rejointes.  
-Bonjour à tous ! Angela ! Je t'avais promis un départ en musique, alors profite ! criai-je dans le micro en tentant de prendre une voix la plus joyeuse possible.  
J'étais debout sur scène, Emmett m'avait tendu le micro et j'avais commencé à chanter.  
Chanter pour oublier l'espace d'un court instant que mon cœur était en miettes. Oublier que mon mari ne me serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras. Oublier que nous ne fêterions pas notre anniversaire de mariage avec nos amis la semaine prochaine. Oublier que nous n'aurions pas d'enfants qui pourraient jouer sur la balançoire que Jake avait réparée dans le jardin. Oublier qu'à un mois de mon trentième anniversaire, j'étais devenue veuve. Oublier que j'avais perdu ma seule famille. Oublier tout, l'espace de quelques minutes et espérer que, de là haut, Jacob entendait ma voix.  
Alors que j'entamais le refrain de ma dernière chanson, le colonel Yorkie apparut dans la porte. Je savais ce qui allait se passer mais je voulais absolument terminer ma chanson. Pour Angela, qui riait et frappait des mains quelques mètres devant moi. Et pour Jacob.  
Un mouvement attira mon attention dans l'entrée. Eléazar et son second était là, encore dissimulés aux yeux des autres. Je ne regardais pas dans cette direction, me disant que si je ne les voyais pas, ce qui allait suivre ne se déroulerait pas. Mais Yorkie apparut moins d'une minute avant la fin. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui, tout comme le mien. Je continuais à chanter mais je fixais la porte, attendant l'entrée d'Eléazar. Il apparut alors que je chantais l'avant-dernière phrase. Son regard brun accrocha le mien et les derniers mots de la chanson ne purent sortir de ma gorge. Je baissai la main tenant le micro et me retournai, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces pour contrôler les émotions qui m'envahissaient. Sam, le bassiste, le plus près de moi, tendit sa main vers moi alors que les dernières notes de la guitare de Paul résonnaient encore. J'attrapai sa main et m'y accrochai quelques secondes comme si je m'accrochai à une bouée. Je devais tenir le coup. Pour Eléazar. Pour Jake.  
Je pris une grande inspiration, relâchai la main de Paul et me tournai pour faire face à Eléazar.  
Yorkie aboya son ordre à l'entrée d'Eléazar et tous les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous. Je jetai un œil à Eric qui me regarda quelques dixièmes de seconde. Je pus lire dans son regard toute la peine qu'il éprouvait.  
J'avais appris à connaître Eric en arrivant sur la base. Un homme bon mais chargé d'un poste difficile et ingrat. Il connaissait mes liens forts avec Eléazar qui lui avait expliqué dès mon arrivée à Port Angelès, ayant toute confiance en lui. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches mais nous entendions plutôt bien. Son regard à cet instant me fit comprendre à quel point l'annonce allait être difficile.  
Eléazar vint me rejoindre et je lui tendis le micro. Il avait pris dix ans en quelques secondes. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il prenne la parole, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Instinctivement, je posai doucement ma joue contre le dos de sa main.  
Quelques secondes de calme avant la tempête. Quelques secondes de soutien avant de tomber seule dans l'abîme de mon désespoir.  
Il ôta sa main et prit la parole sous les regards de nos collègues.  
-Repos. Mademoiselle Weber, je suis désolé de venir perturber ainsi votre fête de départ mais j'ai une annonce à faire.  
Je portai mon regard sur Angela qui se fraya un chemin pour arriver au bord de l'estrade. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et ne cessaient de naviguer entre Eléazar et moi.  
-A cet instant, j'aimerais être loin d'ici. Mais mes responsabilités m'obligent à venir vous annoncer une triste nouvelle. Vous savez tous que l'escadron Wolf était en exercice depuis quelques jours au Canada. Il y a une heure et demie, le black hawk piloté par le capitaine Black s'est écrasé. Il était seul à bord. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le capitaine Jacob Black est décédé. L'avion qui ramène les personnels ici atterrira dans une heure et demie sur la piste principale. Je demande donc à tous les chefs d'unité de rassembler leurs personnels et de se présenter dans le hall du hangar 4 pour former une haie d'honneur pour le capitaine Black. Mon annonce sera diffusée dans quelques minutes par les haut-parleurs de la base. finit le colonel en fermant le micro.  
-Garde à vous ! reprit Yorkie à cet instant, et tout se figea une nouvelle fois.  
J'avais baissé la tête, ne voulant pas croiser les regards des autres. Mais lorsque la voix d'Angela s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'Eric avait donné un ordre, je relevai le visage pour trouver mon amie.  
-Bella ! Tu savais ? me demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard empli de larmes dans le mien  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement, n'ayant pas la force de dire quelque chose.  
-Mais. Pourquoi...Comment...continua Angela, des larmes dans la voix.  
-J'ai voulu tenir ma promesse. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton départ, Angela. lui répondis-je dans un souffle, serrant les poings. Puis je descendis rapidement de la scène pour suivre Eléazar qui venait de sortir de la pièce.

J'avais couru pour rejoindre Eléazar qui arrivait déjà sur la place d'armes, Eric à ses côtés. Ils avaient dû entendre mes pas et se retournèrent vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je me réfugiai dans les bras d'Eléazar, enfouissant mon visage dans sa veste d'uniforme. Il referma ses bras sur moi et posa sa main sur mon crane.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Nous serons là. chuchota-t-il. Mais je dois aller préparer l'arrivée de l'avion et prévenir Carmen. Eric, pouvez-vous rester avec elle quelques instants s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il plus fort alors que je relevai la tête pour les regarder.  
-Bien sur, Eléazar. Je vais l'accueillir dans mon bureau. répondit-il alors qu'il passait son bras sur mes épaules.  
-Non, ce...ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous avez du travail tous les deux. Allez-y. Çà va aller. me repris-je en essuyant mes larmes naissantes.  
-Non, nous ne te laisserons pas toute seule maintenant. reprit Eléazar. Cullen, Hale ! dit-il plus fort en regardant derrière moi.  
-Mon colonel ! répondirent d'une seule voix trois timbres familiers.  
Emmett, Edward, Jasper, suivis d’Alice et Rosalie, nous rejoignirent.  
-Je vous confie Isabella. leur dit Eléazar. Ne pleure pas Bella, tout ira bien. ajouta-t-il en passant doucement sa main sur ma joue pour effacer mes larmes.  
Je sentis le bras d'Emmett sur ma taille et me retrouvais contre son torse la seconde suivante alors que je regardais Eléazar et Eric partir vers leur bâtiment.  
-Plus rien n'ira bien. chuchotai-je pour moi.  
Un homme en blouse blanche traversait la place d'armes rapidement, se dirigeant sur nous. Carlisle. Le docteur Cullen avait quitté son service pour venir nous voir.  
-Voilà papa. remarqua Alice.  
-Oh, les enfants, on vient de m'avertir! dit-il en nous rejoignant. Bella, est-ce que çà va ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard clair sur moi.  
-Je n'en sais rien Carlisle. Je...Je...Oui, çà va. Merci. mentis-je alors que je détournai le regard pour regarder le drapeau qui flottait sur la place d'armes.  
Le soldat Newton était en train de le mettre en berne. La base se préparait, les soldats allaient et venaient. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour me calmer.  
-Bon, les gars, vous devez rejoindre vos services. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des problèmes. leur dis-je d'une voix que je voulus volontairement dure pour masquer mon état d'esprit.  
-Mais, Bella...tenta Emmett.  
-Sergent, c’est un ordre ! Vous devez vous mettre en tenue et rejoindre le hangar 4. On se rejoindra là bas.  
-Tu n'as qu'à attendre dans mon bureau. offrit Carlisle. Je suis en face du hangar. Les autres pourront rejoindre leurs services et tu ne seras pas toute seule.  
-Merci Carlisle. Allez, dépêchez-vous. Eléazar ne tolère pas les retards. ajoutai-je en regardant mes amis en leur faisant un léger sourire.  
Ils m'embrassèrent tous la joue et filèrent alors que je me dirigeai vers le service médical, accompagnée de Carlisle, qui m’avait pris par la taille.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais assise à même le sol, sur le bord de la piste, attendant que l'avion apparaisse, comme je le faisais à chacun de ses retours de mission. Aux bruits que j'entendais derrière moi, je devinais que les différents services de la base arrivaient les uns après les autres. Je fixais l'horizon azur de ce mois d'août, attendant la silhouette noire qui ramenait Jacob chez nous. Une main posée sur mon épaule me sortit de ma torpeur et deux militaires en uniforme s'accroupirent devant moi. Emmett et Edward.  
-Bella, Eléazar vient d'arriver. Il t'attend. dit doucement Emmett.  
-Merci Emmett. Tu sais, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu as toujours été là, sur le bord de la piste avec moi, à chaque retour de Jake. répondis-je en me remettant debout.  
Emmett ne répondit pas et serra ma main avant de repartir vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
-Il ne rentrera plus jamais, n'est-ce pas Edward ? demandai-je en me tournant vers mon ami qui était resté avec moi.  
-Non, Bella, c'est son dernier retour aujourd'hui. répondit-il en prenant ma main. Allez, nous devons y aller.  
Je pris le bras d'Edward qui m'accompagna doucement vers Eléazar qui discutait avec Carmen, qu'il avait surement prévenue. Carmen prenait son rôle d'épouse du commandant de la base très à cœur. Et sa place était là, auprès de son mari et du personnel, lorsque la base traversait des moments difficiles.  
Quand elle me vit arriver au bras d'Edward, elle fit quelques pas vers moi et me serra contre elle alors qu'Edward lui abandonnait la place pour rejoindre son unité.  
-Oh, ma chérie. Je suis tellement désolée. murmura-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux que j'avais relâché dans mon dos. Jacob aimait tellement voir mes cheveux voler au vent...  
-Carmen, que va-t-il se passer ? demandai-je en m'accrochant à ses avant-bras.  
-Nous serons là, Bella. Les Cullen et nous allons nous occuper des obsèques, ne t'en fais pas.  
L'enterrement...Tout allait si vite...Le corps de Jake n'était pas encore ici qu'il fallait déjà tout prévoir. Le cérémonial militaire allait régir ces prochains jours, et cette perspective me rassura quelque peu. 

Un léger ronronnement se fit entendre. L'avion était apparu dans le ciel et entamait sa descente.  
Les différents chefs aboyèrent leurs ordres et tout le monde se mit en place sur le bord de la piste principale. Eléazar et Eric me rejoignirent.  
-Bella...commença Eléazar en retenant un geste à mon égard.  
-Je sais Eléazar. Je connais le protocole, ne t'en fais pas. le rassurai-je.  
Je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Même si j'avais abandonné ma carrière militaire pour rester avec Jacob, je restais malgré tout militaire et savais camoufler mes émotions derrière la rigueur. Et je crois qu'à cet instant, c'est ce qui allait m'aider à tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.  
Carmen s'éloigna pour rejoindre Carlisle et Rosalie, sur le côté du dispositif. Je suivis Eléazar et Eric et nous nous plaçâmes trois mètres devant les autres, leur tournant le dos, attendant que l'avion ne se pose.  
L'Hercule C130 stoppa sa course au bout de la piste principale et emprunta le taxiway en roulant au pas, pour se garer devant le hangar 4 où nous étions rassemblés, sous les ordres du chef de piste.  
J'essayais de ne pas penser aux collègues de Jacob, assis dans l'avion qui se tenait là, devant nous. De ne pas penser à tout ce qu'ils devaient ressentir eux qui raccompagnaient leur ami au pays.  
La lourde porte arrière s'ouvrit. Et les premiers soldats descendirent lentement la passerelle métallique, le visage grave, le sac sur l'épaule. Aucun n'osait regarder dans notre direction. Le dernier à sortir fut Embry, le mécanicien attitré de Jacob. Il dit quelque chose à ses collègues et tous nous regardèrent. La quinzaine de militaires nous fixait, leurs visages emplis de tristesse. Ou plutôt, ils me regardaient. Debout, entre Eléazar et Eric, je sentais leurs regards et leurs douleurs. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me brûlaient. Ils coupèrent le contact alors qu'ils déposaient leurs sacs au sol. Embry releva la tête vers moi. Je voulais le rejoindre. Qu'il m'explique que ce n'était pas vrai. Que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Que Jacob était toujours parmi nous. Qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit toujours vivant. Mais je me rendis à l'évidence lorsque je remarquai leurs brassards noirs accrochés sur leurs tenues. Ils portaient le deuil de leur ami. Je voulais lui parler pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Je fis un pas mais un bras se plaça devant moi, en travers, me barrant le passage. Le bras d'Eric qui me rappelait de tenir ma place. Je reculai d'un pas et me replaçai entre les deux hommes. Puis les chants s'élevèrent, saluant le retour au pays de l'escadron. Le commandant de l'escadron aboya quelques ordres et...

 

Une main légère posée sur mon épaule droite me ramène instantanément au présent…encore une fois... Je tourne la tête pour remarquer que Carlisle, assis juste derrière moi, me questionne du regard. Je le regarde, un peu perdue. Il me fait un léger signe de tête et je remarque les six soldats, sous les ordres d'Emmett, qui s'avance vers le cercueil. La cérémonie religieuse est terminée. Le pire reste à venir: la cérémonie militaire au cimetière, suivie des condoléances. Je frissonne à l'idée et baisse la tête. Carlisle dépose délicatement sur mes épaules la petite veste noire que j'avais laissé sur ma chaise lorsque j'étais arrivée dans la chapelle, ma main caressant automatiquement la broche dorée que Jake m'avait offerte et que j'avais accroché au revers. Je me retourne brièvement, le remerciant d'un sourire sincère puis observe de nouveau ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Emmett ouvre la marche, et passe à côté de moi, suivi par le cortège portant le cercueil de Jake. Eléazar fait une légère pression de la main sur mon bras gauche et je sors de mon rang pour prendre place derrière eux. Seule derrière le cercueil de mon mari. Nous n'avions plus de famille. Nous avions toujours réussi à nous occuper l'un de l'autre et n'avions pas eu besoin de famille pour cela. Chacun était la famille de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais seule. Il m’avait abandonnée.  
Je baisse la tête, fixant les dalles sombres du sol alors que nous marchons doucement vers la sortie. Eléazar et les commandants, placés derrière moi me suivent. Le soleil de cette fin de mois d'août m’aveugle quelques secondes alors que nous descendons les marches du perron et que le cortège s'immobilise au pied du fourgon mortuaire, attendant que tout le monde ne sorte et prenne sa place pour rejoindre le cimetière. Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'Emmett, debout sur le côté, attendant de donner les ordres du départ. La détresse que je lis au fond de ses pupilles me serre le cœur. Ai-je le même regard que lui en ce moment ? Comment ferais-je pour vivre auprès d'eux ? Pour les réconforter d'avoir perdu leur ami?  
Je tourne la tête rapidement pour fuir le regard d'Emmett et observe la place d'armes. A cet instant, j'aurais aimé courir, m'enfuir, loin, traverser la place à toute vitesse, aveuglée par ce soleil d'été. Le même que le jour de notre mariage...Il y a trois ans, nous nous marrions, ici même, sous un soleil semblable. A cette pensée, mon cœur se met à se débattre dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir. Comme s'il voulait fuir la douleur que je lui inflige. Prise d'un léger étourdissement, je porte la main sur mon cœur. Non, je ne dois pas flancher maintenant. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Et je n'aurais pas le courage de vivre avec ce souvenir de ma faiblesse alors qu'on enterrait mon mari. Une prise ferme sous mon coude me fait rouvrir les yeux. Eléazar est debout, face à moi, tenant mon bras fermement.  
-Bella ? Çà va ? s'inquiète-t-il alors que Carlisle s'approche rapidement de nous.  
Je jette un regard furtif autour de nous. Tous nous regardent. Eléazar avait mis de côté quelques minutes le règlement pour venir prendre son rôle de père de cœur auprès de moi.  
-Bella ? répète Eléazar alors que Carlisle passe sa main sous mon autre coude, l'air tout aussi inquiet.  
Je secoue la tête pour reprendre pied et leur souris.  
-çà va. Merci. réponds-je en me dégageant doucement pour reprendre ma place.  
-On peut attendre quelques minutes si tu en as besoin. offre Eléazar.  
-Non, on y va maintenant. Je....Donne l'ordre. dis-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il tapota doucement ma main et Carlisle et lui reprennent leurs places. Un ordre claque, le fourgon démarre, au pas, et le cortège se met en marche pour rejoindre l'allée où attendent les limousines sombres qui nous emmèneront au cimetière militaire, à la sortie de Port Angelès.  
Durant le trajet, à l'abri de vitres fumées, j'avais gardé la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Eléazar alors que Carmen me serrait la main. Face à moi, Esmée, Carlisle et Edward restaient silencieux. Trop vite, la voiture s'immobilisa. Je relevai la tête et vis par la vitre que nous étions arrivés au cimetière. Comme à l'église, nous reprîmes notre placement. 

Assise, je fixe mon regard sur l'horizon. Au loin se dessine le Pacifique, se confondant avec le ciel de cette fin d'été. Jake aurait aimé cette vue. Perdue dans cette contemplation, mon esprit retourne sur le tarmac de la base quelques jours plus tôt.

Des soldats sortaient doucement une caisse métallique recouverte de la bannière étoilée, descendant au pas la passerelle arrière de l'avion. Ils firent quelques mètres vers nous et déposèrent doucement le cercueil provisoire sur le catafalque qui avait été installé plus tôt. C'est alors qu'un clairon résonna sur le tarmac...la sonnerie aux morts...Tous les militaires se figèrent dans un garde-à-vous alors que les notes s'égrenaient. Le commandant de l'escadron Wolf s'avança vers nous et salua Eléazar puis Yorkie. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant moi et me tendis la main, sans rien dire. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la difficulté qu'il avait à rester de marbre. Je lui serrai la main, mécaniquement, et il vint se placer sur notre ligne. Puis mes trois compagnons s'avancèrent vers le cercueil. Mais je ne suivis pas le mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher. Pas encore. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le côté du catafalque, Eléazar risqua un regard vers moi. Figée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. C’était la manière qu'avait mon corps de refuser la disparition de Jake. Un ordre retentit et l'hymne national débuta. Les mains des militaires se levèrent dans un salut, manière de saluer le retour au pays de Jake.  
Jacob était rentré au pays...à cette pensée, je fis ce que je ne faisais plus depuis le soir où j'avais raccroché mon uniforme: je me figeai dans un salut, laissant mes larmes couler sur mes joues, persuadée que Jacob rirait à mon geste de là où il était.  
Puis la musique s'éteignit dans le silence religieux qui recouvrait les lieux. Les trois hommes revinrent vers moi alors que des soldats soulevaient le cercueil provisoire de mon mari et le plaçaient dans un fourgon qui attendait sur le bord de la piste.  
En arrivant près de moi, Eléazar saisit mon bras et m'emmena avec lui vers l'intérieur du hangar où Carmen prit la suite. Elle me parlait, tout comme Carlisle qui s'était approché de nous mais je ne les écoutais pas. Et je n'avais pas la force de leur parler. Les différents services sortirent les uns après les autres du hangar et bientôt, je me retrouvais avec Carmen et Carlisle, dans le bureau d'Eléazar, alors que celui-ci donnait ses directives à tous les responsables en vue des obsèques, dans le bureau d'Eric. Je m'installais debout, devant la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. Je percevais leurs mouvements dans la pièce, entendaient leurs discussions mais mon cerveau semblait totalement déconnecté. Des gens entraient et sortaient mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi mais je ne revins à moi que lorsque je me retrouvai pressée contre un torse. Dans les bras d'Eléazar. Il m'attira vers le canapé, me serrant toujours contre lui. Une fois assise, je me laissai à enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Doucement, il se mit à me bercer. Quand je finis par relever la tête, je tombai sur Carmen, assise aux côtés de son mari, les yeux rougis, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée, qui avait dû nous rejoindre après avoir été informée de la nouvelle. Carlisle s'accroupit devant moi, saisissant mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls.  
-Bella, comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard clair dans le mien.  
Je répondis d'un léger hochement de tête et serrai sa main pour le remercier. Il se releva alors que Carmen me tendit un verre d'eau. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas bu? Je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de boire mais ce verre d'eau fraiche me fit du bien et je me blottis de nouveau contre Eléazar.  
-Bella, tu vas venir dormir chez nous jusqu'à l'enterrement. dit Carmen. Esmée et Carlisle vont s'occuper de ta maison et je t'y emmènerai demain pour que tu puisses prendre quelques affaires. Les filles ont déjà préparé ta chambre.  
En pensant aux trois petites, je me relevai brusquement, paniquée à l'idée que je devrais leur expliquer l'absence de Jacob à mes côtés.  
-Nous leur avons expliqué, Bella. ajouta Carmen en saisissant ma main. Elles savent et ne te poseront pas de questions.  
-Rentrons, Bella. annonça Eléazar.  
Je me relevai et Esmée vint me serrer dans ses bras.  
-Tu peux compter sur nous, ma chérie. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. dit-elle doucement après avoir embrassé ma joue.  
Encore une fois, j'acquiesçai silencieusement. Je ne pouvais pas parler.  
Nous sortîmes du bâtiment. L'obscurité tombait doucement. Un petit groupe s'avança vers nous. Alice s'en détacha et se précipita sur moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Je répondis à son étreinte et la serrai dans mes bras à mon tour mais ne dis rien. Rosalie nous rejoignit et nous prit elle aussi dans ses bras. Après une ou deux minutes, je brisai notre étreinte, leur souris et rejoignis les autres qui discutaient à l'écart, pour prendre le bras d'Eléazar. Ce dernier me regarda et passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui avant de se remettre à marcher pour rejoindre la maison.  
Les jours suivants passèrent je ne sais comment. Je m'étais enfermée dans une bulle de silence, ne sachant si j'arriverais à retenir mes larmes si je prononçai un mot. Je m'étais occupée de ma filleule et de ses sœurs comme si de rien n'était mais en silence. Je suivais les discussions et les préparatifs des obsèques mais n'ouvrais pas la bouche. Carmen m'avait accompagnée chez nous, à Forks, et nous y avions retrouvé Esmée qui nous attendait sous le porche de l'entrée. La sensation qui me prit lorsque je fis un pas dans l'entrée fut insupportable et mes larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, et je me retrouvai dans les bras de Carmen et Esmée. 

Le cliquetis des chiens des fusils d'apparat me ramena dans le cimetière.  
Ils vont tirer les salves réglementaires alors que d'autres replieront le drapeau qui recouvrait le cercueil de mon mari depuis le tarmac. J'observe leurs mouvements silencieux, contrastant avec les coups de feu qui claquent dans le cimetière. Puis Eléazar quitte sa place pour se placer face à Emmett qui porte le drapeau plié. Je me lève alors, relève la tête, serre les mâchoires pour retenir d'éventuelles larmes que je m'interdis de verser en ce lieu. Eléazar revient vers moi, le drapeau déposé dans ses gants blancs. Il me le tend et je le prends délicatement avant de le serrer contre mon cœur. Silencieusement, il reprend sa place à ma gauche. Je saisis la rose sombre qui a été déposée sur ma chaise et m'avance vers le cercueil découvert de Jake. C'est le moment où tout le monde va passer devant Jacob pour lui rendre hommage. Et devant moi pour me présenter leurs condoléances.  
Je me place sur le côté du cercueil et pose la main quelques secondes sur le couvercle en bois verni. J'avais réfléchi pendant ces trois jours au moindre geste que j'allais devoir accomplir, mais surtout à réfléchir au dernier geste qui montrerait à mon mari, là où il était, tout mon amour pour lui.  
-Jake, te voici pour toujours de retour au pays. dis-je alors que je relève les yeux pour voir nos amis et collègues. Là où tu es dorénavant, tu auras besoin de cela. ajoutai-je en ouvrant les doigts pour y déposer ma broche. 

Alors, je fis deux pas en arrière et me plaçai près du prêtre qui nous avait accompagnés depuis l’église. Commença alors le long défilé des toutes les personnes présentes. Je serrais les mains, embrassais les joues, essuyais les larmes de leurs visages sans trop me rendre compte, essayant simplement de les soutenir dans leur chagrin. Car eux aussi supportaient un chagrin dû à la perte de Jake. Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut passé, nous reprîmes les voitures pour nous rassembler une dernière fois dans un des salons privés du mess pour des rafraichissements. Je jouais le jeu durant une demi-heure mais ne supportais plus de rester là. Alors que tout le monde était occupé à discuter, je sortis discrètement et marchai au hasard de mes pas. Je me retrouvai devant le hangar 7, celui de l'escadron Wolf et mon cœur battit la chamade. Je traversai le grand bâtiment, désert puisque tout le personnel du bâtiment nous avait accompagnés toute la cérémonie, et sortis devant la piste B.


	3. Dentelle, sur un fil de lin, rien ne nous retiens…

(EPOV)  
Alors que nous approchions du cercueil pour rendre un dernier hommage à Jacob, un reflet doré attira mon attention. Nous avions tous vu Bella poser sa main sur le bois du couvercle. A cet endroit précis, se trouvait un petit objet métallique que tout militaire reconnaitrait : des ailes. La broche de Bella…  
La soirée organisée pour ses adieux à l’uniforme me revint à l’esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous nous tenions tous dans l’un des salons privés du mess, la fête battant son plein. Alors que les invités étaient partis, nous étions restés pour donner un coup de main à Jacob et Isabella. En sortant du bâtiment, Jake nous emmena tous sur la place d’armes, au pied du drapeau qui flottait au gré du vent. Il nous mit en rang et ordonna un dernier garde-à-vous à Bella qui riait aux éclats. Puis, il s’approcha d’elle et lui tendit une petite boite. Bella l’ouvrit et se tut instantanément. Jacob avait récupéré les ailes de l’uniforme de Bella et les avaient faites modifier pour en faire une broche que Bella pourrait porter sans souci. Même si elle avait renoncé à sa carrière pour rester ici avec Jake, nous savions pertinemment que son cœur était à l’Air Force. Et avec ce « subterfuge », elle pouvait toujours montrer son appartenance. Eléazar n’avait rien dit en la voyant le lendemain alors que nous déjeunions tous chez mes parents à Forks mais il s’était contenté de passer un doigt dessus, montrant ainsi qu’il approuvait le geste de Jake.  
Et aujourd’hui, en déposant cette broche dans la tombe, elle avait rendu symboliquement son cœur à Jacob.  
Le retour en limousine fut des plus silencieux, tout comme l’aller. Bella ne disait toujours rien, ne pleurait pas. Elle se contentait d’appuyer son front sur la vitre fumée de la voiture et regardait l’extérieur, l’esprit bien loin de nous. Elle s’était reprise alors que nous passions le poste de garde de l’entrée, se redressant sur la banquette, replaçant ses cheveux et lissant sa robe. Nous l’observions tous, sans rien dire, conscients de sa nervosité extrême. Le véhicule s’immobilisa, elle soupira et sortit pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle. Tout comme au cimetière, elle avait de nouveau serré des mains, embrasser des joues, mais n’avait pas parlé.

Jasper et moi discutions avec mes parents et le couple Dénali. Esmée et Carmen s'inquiétaient du mutisme de Bella.  
-Elle s'est occupée des filles à la maison mais nous n'avons pas entendu un son sortir de sa bouche. Par ses gestes, elle est là, avec nous, mais elle semble tellement loin en même temps. expliqua Carmen.  
-Je pense qu'elle est choquée. analysa mon père. Elle craquera surement d'ici quelques jours mais, connaissant Bella, elle le fera loin de nous...malheureusement, car elle aura besoin de soutien.  
-J’ai remarqué que son côté militaire était réapparu. Elle va s’en servir pour dissimuler sa peine. ajouta Esmée.  
-Je ne peux pas l’en empêcher, c’est sa manière de cadrer son quotidien. dit Eléazar Quelqu'un l’a vue ? demanda-t-il en scannant rapidement la salle.  
-Non, pas depuis un moment. répondit ma mère.  
-Elle est surement avec Rose et Alice. Je vais voir. dit Jasper en s'écartant du groupe.  
Mais il revint une minute plus tard, suivi des filles et d'Emmett. Personne n'avait vu Bella depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Alice l'appela sur son portable mais elle ne répondit pas et Alice laissa un message sur le répondeur.  
-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas repris sa moto. s'inquiéta aussitôt Carmen.  
-Nous allons la retrouver.dit Emmett. Mon colonel, avec votre permission, je vais aller chercher les pass réservés à la sécurité militaire et nous allons faire le tour de la base.  
-Accordé, sergent-chef. Prenez vos téléphones et tenez-nous au courant. répondit Eléazar qui ne pouvait nous parler plus familièrement en présence des autres commandants d'unités, même si la circonstance était particulière.  
-Nous venons avec vous. annoncèrent Rose et Alice.  
-Moi aussi. ajouta mon père.  
C'est ainsi que nous sortîmes pour arpenter la base. Avant de se séparer pour fouiller les bâtiments, Emmett appela le poste de garde de l'entrée pour vérifier que Bella n'était pas partie. Le soldat de garde nous confirma que personne n'avait quitté la base et avait même fait vérifier sur les caméras de surveillance que la moto était toujours sur le parking principal. Alice partit avec Jasper vers la tour de contrôle et les bureaux où Bella travaillait, Carlisle et Rosalie prirent la zone du service médical et des bâtiments de l'administration pendant qu'Emmett et moi partions vers les hangars.  
A chaque zone fouillée, nous nous téléphonions pour rester efficaces dans nos recherches. Nous avions déjà traversé les six premiers hangars et nous dirigions vers le septième, là où Jake était rattaché.  
Le hangar 7 était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, les lampes de secours, allumées continuellement, diffusant une lumière suffisante pour avancer sans se cogner. Emmett remarqua une petite porte entrouverte, donnant sur les pistes. Alors que nous nous retrouvions sur le bord de la piste B, nous distinguâmes dans la pénombre, une petite forme au beau milieu du tarmac. Emmett attrapa son portable.  
-C'est bon, elle est là. Hangar 7. Piste B. Préviens les autres. chuchota Emmett alors que Jasper venait de décrocher. J'aurais dû y penser avant. continua Emmett en se tournant vers moi. A chaque retour de Jake, je la retrouvais ici avant qu'il ne se pose.  
-Allons-y doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. lui dis-je avant de nous diriger vers le milieu de la piste.  
Nous étions suffisamment proches pour voir Bella, assise en tailleur sur la piste, la tête levée vers un point précis dans le ciel, là où les avions de la base amorçaient leurs descentes avant de se poser. Emmett me fit un signe et s'assit sans rien dire tout près d'elle. Je le copiai et m'installai de l'autre côté.  
-Hé bien ma belle. Tu nous as donné du travail. commença doucement mon frère.  
Bella tourna la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien.  
-Au moins, j'aurais fait mon tour de surveillance des bâtiments. continua-t-il en prenant un ton volontairement léger.  
-Je...Je suis désolée. chuchota Bella.  
Nous n'avions pas entendu sa voix depuis trois jours et ses premiers mots étaient de s'excuser. Le grand cœur de Bella nous surprendra toujours.  
-Nous devrions rentrer. Carmen et Esmée sont inquiètes, tu sais. reprit mon frère.  
Mais Bella releva la tête et fixa de nouveau les étoiles.  
-Il ne rentrera plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bella d'une petite voix, brisant le silence de ce début de nuit.  
-Non, ma belle. Il ne rentrera plus. répondit simplement Emmett en prenant sa main.  
J'avais l'impression de les déranger dans leur rituel. Mon frère nous avait déjà expliqué sa présence auprès de Bella à chacun des retours de Jake. Ils ne discutaient presque pas mais Bella lui avait avoué que sa présence à ses côtés à cet instant-là lui permettait de se détendre. Alors Emmett s'arrangeait pour être de service à chacun des retours de Jacob. Et Bella l'en remerciait à chaque fois. Depuis quatre ans, c'était leur rituel à eux.  
Une sonnerie s'éleva, brisant le moment. Emmett se releva rapidement, répondant à l'appel de Jasper. Mon frère s'éloigna vers le bâtiment, surement pour les guider vers nous. Je refixai mon regard sur Bella et me rendis compte qu'elle frissonnait. J'enlevai rapidement ma veste d'uniforme et la déposai doucement sur ses épaules.  
-Allez, viens Bella. Allons rejoindre les autres. lui dis-je doucement, incertain qu'elle m'écouterait.  
Mais contre toute attente, elle se leva, tenant ma veste de ses main blanches. Plus rapide qu'elle, je pris doucement une de ses mains pour l'aider. Je remarquai ses larmes, brillant sur ses joues. Alors, sans rien dire, je posai mon bras sur ses épaules et l'attirai contre moi. Elle se laissa faire et se blottis contre mon torse alors que je caressais doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant de se calmer. Je vis les autres sortir du hangar et se diriger vers nous. La gardant contre moi, je l'emmenai doucement à leur rencontre. Je pouvais sentir sa main agrippée à ma chemise. Elle tremblait. Mais lorsque nous fûmes à quelques mètres à peine du groupe, elle soupira longuement, lâcha le tissu blanc et releva la tête. Comme avant de descendre de la voiture au cimetière. Comme avant de rejoindre la salle de réception il y a deux heures. J’avais l’impression de me retrouver face à un acteur, rentrant dans son personnage quelques secondes avant d’entrer en scène.  
-Ben alors Bella…commença Alice, sur un ton qu’elle voulut détendu pour briser l’atmosphère lourde.  
-Besoin de prendre l’air. répondit Bella en lui souriant.  
Je regardai son profil, les larmes avaient disparu. Mes sœurs s’avancèrent vers elle. Bella leur prit chacune le bras et elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le mess. Nous les suivions à quelques mètres. Au bas des marches du mess, les silhouettes d’Eléazar et d’Eric se découpaient dans la pénombre, légèrement éclairées par les lumières du hall. Eléazar plongea son regard dans celui de Bella en lui demandant comment elle se sentait. Et encore une fois, elle répondit que tout allait bien et qu’elle avait juste eu besoin de prendre l’air. Personne n’était dupe mais, pour l’instant, elle refusait notre aide. 

 

(BPOV)  
Carmen et Eléazar m’avaient accueillie chez eux les bras ouverts. Je savais que Carmen était rassurée de me savoir ici. J’agissais normalement, ou plutôt mon corps fonctionnait mécaniquement. Je répondais quand on me posait une question, je me mettais à table avec eux, je m’occupais des filles…mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Tous mes souvenirs avec Jake ne cessaient de défiler devant mes yeux. 24 heures sur 24, y compris durant mes courtes heures de sommeil. Carlisle m’avait prescrit quelques somnifères légers mais j’avais laissé la boite pleine dans un tiroir du chevet de la chambre d’amis des Dénali. J’avais besoin de sortir, de faire quelque chose pour m’occuper l’esprit. Alors ce matin-là, je me levai à l’aube, avalai un café rapidement et rejoignis mon bureau.  
En traversant le hall de mon bâtiment, je croisai quelques uns de mes collègues, d’astreinte cette nuit, qui me dévisagèrent rapidement, étonnés. Je leur souris et partis m’installer à mon bureau pour commencer ma journée de travail. Alors que je consultai rapidement ma boite mail, mon portable sonna. Eléazar.  
-Bella. Il est 5h du matin. Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Je suis au bureau, Eléazar. répondis-je.  
-Mais, Bella, tu es en congés jusque la fin de la semaine prochaine.  
-Je sais, mais….j’ai besoin de m’occuper…j’en ai besoin. tentai-je de lui expliquer.  
Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant qu’Eléazar ne reprenne.  
-Ok. Tu travailles ce matin et demain matin mais tu passes les après-midis avec Carmen et les filles. Et ce midi, rejoins-moi, nous déjeunerons ensemble.  
-D’accord.  
-Midi, à mon bureau. Ne sois pas en retard.  
-Midi chez toi. répétai-je. Oh, Eléazar…repris-je alors que la conversation allait couper.  
-Bella ?  
-Merci. chuchotai-je dans le combiné.  
-A tout à l’heure ma grande. conclut-il avant de raccrocher.  
La matinée passa assez rapidement. Mes collègues vinrent me saluer au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée, étonnés de me trouver là, mais ne posant aucune question à ce sujet. Je me plongeais à corps perdus dans les dossiers qui m’attendaient, ne relevant la tête que pour vérifier, de temps à autre, l’horloge, ne voulant pas arriver en retard chez Eléazar. Alors que j’entrai dans le bâtiment de commandement, je croisai Carlisle qui me regarda surpris avant de me serrer dans ses bras.  
-Mais Bella, que fais-tu ici ?  
-J’ai repris ce matin, Carlisle. Trop…trop de pensées…je préfère travailler. répondis-je, évitant de croiser son regard.  
-Hum…je suppose que tu ne prendras pas la semaine de repos que je t’ai signé avec Eléazar. Donc, tu passeras lundi au service médical pour que je signe ta reprise.  
-D’accord.  
-Eléazar va surement t’en parler dans un instant mais vous êtes invités à la maison dimanche. Esmée tient absolument à faire un pique-nique sur la plage de la Push, avant la reprise de l’école pour les petites.  
J’acquiesçai silencieusement. Dimanche, je devrais une nouvelle fois prendre sur moi. Carlisle me quitta et je retrouvai Eléazar dans le hall du bâtiment. Yorkie m’aperçut, étonné lui aussi, et vint me saluer brièvement. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Eléazar m’informa de l’invitation des Cullen pour dimanche et en profita pour ajouter que ses filles étaient impatientes de se retrouver avec moi sur la plage.  
-Eléazar, je crois…je crois qu’il est temps que je rentre chez moi. dis-je alors qu’il me tendait une tasse de café.  
-Tu peux rester à la maison tout le temps que tu souhaites, Bella. Mais si tu penses que c’est le bon moment pour toi, fais-le. répondit-il en venant s’asseoir juste à côté de moi. Nous te raccompagnerons dimanche, en rentrant de la Push. termina-t-il alors que je posais la tête sur son épaule.

Le dimanche arriva rapidement. Je déposai ma moto dans le garage de notre maison et terminai la route dans la voiture des Denali, Irina sur les genoux. A notre arrivée là bas, les Cullen étaient déjà tous installés. Les filles sortirent de la voiture en riant et rejoignirent Esmée, lui sautant dans les bras. Assis avec les autres, nous discutions de la rentrée scolaire prochaine des filles qui jouaient plus loin sur le sable, des projets des uns et des autres…Irina m’appela de sa petite voix fluette et je la rejoignis. Elle tendit sa petite main fermée vers moi et déposa dans ma paume un coquillage. Un cadeau. Geste d’amour des plus naturels pour un enfant. Mais elle y ajouta une phrase. Une simple phrase. Et je dus m’asseoir pour ne pas m’écrouler. 

 

(EPOV)  
Rosalie nous rejoignit pour déjeuner et nous apprit que Bella avait repris le travail ce matin même, renonçant à ses jours de repos.  
-Elle préfère travailler pour éviter de penser m’a dit Carlisle. Elle passera le voir lundi pour sa reprise de poste. nous expliqua Rose.  
-Nous la verrons ce weekend, maman a invité tout le monde pour une journée à La Push. annonça Alice. Eléazar m’en a parlé ce matin lors de mon rendez-vous.  
-Tu étais convoquée chez le colonel ? s’étonna Emmett.  
-Pas vraiment. J’ai demandé un entretien avec lui pour changer d’affectation. Je lui ai demandé le poste de secrétariat d’Angela, à la veille opérationnelle. Comme çà, Bella ne sera pas seule. Et puis, je n’ai plus trop envie de travailler au hangar 7…trop de souvenirs… Je commence le mois prochain. expliqua notre sœur.  
Les deux journées passèrent sans que nous ne croisions Isabella et le weekend s’annonça, ensoleillé et chaud.  
Lorsque j’arrivai sur la plage de la Push, mes parents ainsi qu’Alice, Riley et Jasper, qui avaient dormi à la villa, étaient déjà là. Emmett et Rose me suivirent de quelques minutes.  
-Profitons que les Denali et Bella ne soient pas encore là. commença Esmée, un air triste sur le visage, ce qui nous inquiéta immédiatement. Si j’ai organisé cette journée, c’est surtout pour ne pas laisser Bella seule. Si Jacob…si tout était normal, nous aurions dû nous retrouver pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Alors, je compte sur vous pour ne pas parler de la date d’aujourd’hui.  
Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Aujourd’hui, nous aurions dû nous retrouver autour d’un barbecue dans le jardin des Black, sous ce beau soleil d’été.  
La voiture d’Eléazar se gara et les trois petites blondes en sortirent en trombe, sautant dans les bras de notre mère. Pendant le déjeuner, Alice annonça son changement de poste à Bella, la seule à ne pas être encore au courant. Elle accueillit la nouvelle d’un petit sourire, sans un mot, se contentant de serrer fort contre elle Alice durant quelques secondes. Nous discutions de tout et rien pendant que les filles et Riley jouaient un peu plus loin sur la plage. Emmett avait déjà eu son quart d’heure « châteaux de sable » alors que Rose et Alice s’étaient appliquées à ramasser quelques coquillages avec les petites, avant de venir se rasseoir avec nous. J’observais Bella du coin de l’œil. Les traits tirés, les yeux éteints, elle semblait fatiguée. Mais à chacune de nos questions, elle répondait sans rechigner et souriait même aux blagues d’Emmett. La petite Irina appela Bella. Elle se releva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et courut vers sa filleule.  
-Il me semble que s’occuper des filles lui fait plaisir. nota Esmée.  
-Oui, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec elles. Elle va leur manquer demain. répondit Carmen.  
-Bella a décidé de rentrer chez elle. ajouta Eléazar.  
Nous n’avions rien ajouté à cela. Nous savions que cela serait difficile pour elle, seule dans leur grande maison où ils projetaient d’avoir des enfants.  
Les autres reprirent leurs discussions pendant que j’observais Bella qui tendait la main alors qu’Irina semblait vouloir lui donner quelque chose. Je distinguais son sourire pour remercier la petite. Elle ouvrit doucement la main et son visage se transforma. La douleur le traversa. Bouche entrouverte, elle referma vivement la main et s’assit précipitamment sur le sable humide. Je me relevai déjà, suivi de Carlisle et Eléazar, qui avaient observé toute la scène, comme moi. Je rejoignis Bella et Irina en quelques foulées et m’accroupis. Bella frissonnait, le visage livide.  
-Bella. dis-je doucement en attrapant sa main, serrée avec force.  
-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent en même temps Carlisle et Eléazar.  
Mais Bella ne répondit pas. Les yeux fermés, je voyais qu’elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Eléazar le remarqua aussitôt et se tourna vers sa benjamine alors que Carlisle s’agenouillait et attrapait le poignet de Bella pour surveiller son pouls.  
-Irina chérie, que s’est-il passé avec marraine ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ben, j’ai ramassé un beau coquillage pour marraine et je lui ai offert. répondit la petite, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait. Elle l’a pris mais quand je lui ai dit que c’était un cadeau, elle a serré sa main et s’est assise sans rien dire.  
Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois, avant de fixer Bella qui n’avait toujours pas desserré la main, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant de plus en plus.  
-Et pourquoi lui as-tu offert un cadeau, ma puce ? insista son père, conscient que la situation avait dérapé à cet instant. Que lui as-tu dit ?  
-Bah, je lui ai dit : vu que tonton Jake est parti loin, c’est moi qui t’offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. répondit Irina en souriant. C’était gentil, non, papa ?  
La petite lui avait offert un coquillage pour l’anniversaire de mariage que nous aurions dû fêter aujourd’hui.  
-Oui ma chérie. chuchota Eléazar, jetant un regard désespéré à Bella qui avait baissé la tête.  
Alors, je fis comme l’autre soir, agenouillé face à mon amie.  
-Allez, Bella, allons rejoindre les autres. lui dis-je doucement alors que je prenais son poing serré dans ma main, tentant doucement de lui faire relâcher sa prise sans lui faire de mal.  
Comme l’autre soir, elle réagit à ma demande et releva la tête vers moi, ses yeux emplis de douleur mais retenant ses larmes. Elle regarda mon père puis Eléazar et enfin la petite qui jouait avec le ruban qui maintenait sa natte.  
-Il est beau, hein, marraine ?  
Son regard paniqué croisa le mien, puis elle ferma les yeux, souffla profondément et regarda de nouveau sa filleule, un regard plus doux ayant pris le dessus.  
Je crois que j’admirerais toujours Bella et son don de penser aux autres avant elle-même.  
-Oui, ma puce, il est superbe. Jak…tonton n’en aurait pas trouvé d’aussi beau. répondit-elle avant de se relever, ma main tenant toujours la sienne.  
-Edward, tu veux bien me ramener ? demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.  
-Nous allons le faire, je vais juste prévenir Carmen et…. intervint Eléazar.  
-Non, les filles s’amusent. Laisse-les en profiter encore un peu. Demain, l’école reprend. le coupa Bella. Edward… ?  
-On récupère nos affaires et on y va. la rassurai-je.  
C’est ainsi que se termina le weekend : Bella refusant que je ne rentre avec elle dans leur maison, me faisant un petit signe de la main alors qu’elle se tenait sous le porche.  
J’avais fait demi-tour et avais rejoins la villa où, comme je m’en doutais, toute la famille était rentrée, ainsi que les Denali, pour discuter de Bella.

 

(BPOV)  
J’avais laissé Edward repartir, lui adressant un petit signe de la main depuis le perron. J’avais refusé qu’il ne rentre avec moi. Je n’avais pas remis les pieds chez nous depuis ma visite éclair accompagnée de Carmen et Esmée.  
Lorsque j’ouvris doucement la porte d’entrée, l’odeur de notre maison m’engloba. L’odeur du quotidien, de la normalité. Je déposai les clés sur le meuble de l’entrée, juste devant une photo de nous lors de nos dernières vacances. Je m’empressai de coucher le cadre sur le bois, faisant disparaitre la photo. Je n’avais pas encore la force de vivre avec toutes ces images. De les regarder sans m’effondrer.  
Alors, avant même de me changer ou d’éplucher le courrier qui s’était amoncelé sur la table basse du salon, déposée par Esmée qui venait relever la boite aux lettres tous les midis, je fis le tour complet de la maison, retournant un à un tous les cadres, couchant une à une les photos, ne laissant visibles que les photos de mes petites blondinettes chéries. Je déposai le coquillage qu’Irina m’avait offert devant un cadre de nous quatre, qui trônait sur le bord de la cheminée. Cette photo, c’était Jake qui l’avait prise alors que je tentais de faire un gâteau au chocolat avec les petites, dans la cuisine de Carmen. La pauvre avait eu un travail monstre ensuite pour la rendre de nouveau opérationnelle, mon cours de cuisine s’étant transformé en bataille de farine. Je revois encore la tête d’Eléazar lorsqu’il nous avait vues, recouvertes de farine, assises sur le carrelage de la cuisine, riant aux éclats.  
La seule pièce où je ne pus entrer, ce fut notre chambre, ou plutôt, je n’y fis qu’une brève incursion, le temps d’aller y chercher mes vêtements que je rangeai dans la seconde chambre ainsi que l’oreiller de Jake.  
Pour éviter de trop penser, je replongeai dans ma routine quotidienne établie lors des absences de Jacob. Enfin, presque. Ne dormant que très peu, et très mal, je rejoignais le plus souvent mon bureau aux environs de 4h du matin pour ne le quitter réellement qu’aux environs de 20h, ce qui me permettait de croiser tous mes collègues, des équipes de jour et de nuit. Il m’arrivait même de passer mes nuits au bureau, lorsque l’idée de passer la nuit seule dans notre maison me serrait trop le cœur. Passer mes nuits au bureau m’empêchait de cauchemarder. A la maison, je me réveillais en pleurs au bout de trois ou quatre heures de sommeil alors qu’à la base, je réussissais à dormir par plages de deux heures, sans aucun cauchemar. Peut-être était-ce la présence d’autres personnes dans le service qui m’en empêchait. Je m’étais même inscrite en tête de la liste des « remplaçants », acceptant sans sourciller de remplacer mes collègues lors de permanences qui ne les arrangeaient pas.  
Quand le temps le permettait, aux environs de 4h30, après la ronde de la sécurité militaire, je me faufilais jusqu’à la piste B, non utilisée la nuit, et m’installais tout au bout, allongée dans l’herbe, ne bougeant plus, pour éviter d’attirer le regard des personnels de la vigie. Je laissais les larmes couler, silencieuses, fixant les étoiles, attendant la naissance de l’aube pour rejoindre discrètement mon poste.  
Je voyais Alice tous les jours de la semaine et nous déjeunions tous les midis avec Rosalie. Lorsque leurs plannings le leur permettaient, les garçons nous rejoignaient et nous discutions. Les vendredis, j’avais pris l’habitude de rejoindre Carmen à la sortie de l’école des filles. Nous passions un moment ensemble, j’attendais le retour d’Eléazar pour le saluer puis je rentrais à Forks.  
Mes moments à Forks, seule dans ma grande maison qui ne verrait jamais nos enfants, je les passais à errer de pièce en pièce, rangeant dans des cartons entreposés dans notre chambre, tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler notre bonheur passé. Autant dire que la maison se vidait et ressemblait de plus en plus à une maison-témoin que l’on pouvait apercevoir en photos dans les magazines de décoration, totalement lisses et impersonnelles.  
Si Jasper avait vu cela, il aurait surement expliqué mon empilement de cartons comme d’une manière de faire mon deuil, d’essayer d’effacer petit à petit la présence trop forte de Jacob dans mon quotidien, et qui me donnait l’impression de me dévorer de l’intérieur. Mais Jasper ne l’avait pas vu. Ni lui, ni les autres. Personne n’avait remis les pieds à la maison depuis l’enterrement. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de venir mais j’avais habilement détourné leur intention et c’était moi qui me retrouvais finalement chez eux.  
Voilà ce qu’était mon quotidien depuis bientôt deux mois.  
Alors que je me relevai de ma chaise pour rejoindre Alice dans son bureau et aller déjeuner avec les garçons, une vive douleur me traversa la poitrine, m’obligeant à me plier en deux. Je tentai de me rasseoir mais le noir m’entoura et bientôt, je ne sentis plus rien.

 

(EPOV)  
Pour une fois, nous étions en avance. Une grande première pour mes frères et moi. Alors, nous avions décidé que Jasper et Emmett iraient retrouver les autres au mess. Pour une fois, nous avions tous réussi à nous dégager un créneau pour déjeuner ensemble. Même Eléazar et Carlisle seraient avec nous. Nous espérions ainsi faire plaisir à Bella. Nous la voyions régulièrement sur la base et en dehors mais elle semblait toujours si loin de nous malgré le sourire qu’elle affichait. Un masque pour cacher sa tristesse. Alice l’observait discrètement depuis qu’elle avait pris son nouveau poste. Ainsi, nous avions appris que Bella travaillait parfois plus de quinze heures par jour, remplaçant allégrement ses collègues, sans prendre de repos. Lorsqu’Emmett et moi l’avions vue lors d’une soirée chez Alice et Jasper, nous n’avions pu que constater ses traits tirés, son visage amaigri et ses légers tremblements. Malgré tout, elle semblait avec nous, répondant aux questions des uns et des autres. Rosalie et Alice nous avaient prévenus avant que Bella n’arrive, mais la voir nous avait fait un pincement au cœur. Je n’avais qu’une envie, la serrer contre moi, la rassurer et tenter de lui enlever une partie de sa douleur mais je ne pouvais pas. Si elle n’avait pas été la fiancée d’un de mes amis, si elle n’avait pas été son épouse, j’aurais tout fait pour elle. Et si…  
-Va chercher Bella, je dois déposer çà chez le capitaine de toute urgence. Je serais prête quand vous reviendrez ! me cria ma sœur qui sortait de son bureau avec une liasse de documents alors que j’arrivai devant la porte de son bureau.  
Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de veille, cherchant Bella du regard. Elle était là, assise à son bureau, le visage fatigué, les yeux rivés sur ses écrans d’ordinateurs. Elle ne m’avait pas encore remarqué. Je la vis se lever de sa chaise et s’immobiliser, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Elle se plia en deux et tomba au sol. Je me précipitai vers elle alors que ses collègues encore présents se levaient pour aller l’aider. Je m’agenouillai à côté d’elle et soulevai doucement sa tête d’une main alors que mon autre main cherchait à prendre son pouls. En cet instant, je ne remercierai jamais assez mon père pour m’avoir inculqué ces quelques réflexes.  
-Appelez le docteur Cullen tout de suite ! aboyai-je à un de ses collègues, qui m’avait rejoint alors que je tapotai doucement les joues de mon amie pour la faire revenir à elle.  
Mais elle n’ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Alice arriva en courant près de nous, prit le téléphone pour parler à notre père.  
-Edward, on l’emmène tout de suite chez papa. ordonna ma sœur.  
Je pris Bella dans mes bras, sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine et nous fonçâmes vers le service médical, deux bâtiments plus loin. Carlisle nous attendait devant la porte avec un brancard. J’y déposai Bella et expliquai ce que j’avais vu à mon entrée dans le bureau, alors que nous l’emmenions vers une salle d’examen. Carlisle l’auscultait alors que Bella gémit et bougea doucement la tête. Elle semblait revenir doucement à elle mais n’ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Comme si elle refusait de revenir avec nous.  
-Bella ? Tu m’entends ? Serre ma main s’il te plait. demanda le médecin.  
Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. La porte de la pièce s’ouvrit et Eléazar entra, demandant à Alice des nouvelles.  
-Isabella ! dit-il d’une voix forte et dure, nous surprenant tous.  
Il était rare que nous l’appelions par son prénom complet, elle le détestait.  
-Eléazar…commença mon père en se retournant sur son ami.  
-Il faut qu’elle réagisse, Carlisle. Çà ne peut plus durer. Elle ne vit plus, elle survit. répondit-il en s’approchant du brancard.  
-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna mon père.  
-Elle croit que je ne le sais pas mais elle passe beaucoup trop de temps à son poste. Elle ne dort quasiment pas.  
-Je lui ai pourtant donné ce qu’il faut.  
-Oui, mais elle ne les prend pas. Carmen a retrouvé la boite pleine dans le tiroir du chevet de notre chambre d’amis.  
Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement.  
-Donc elle est en état de grande fatigue généralisée, sans compter la dépression. conclut-il avant de reprendre son examen.  
Mais Bella ne voulait toujours pas revenir parmi nous. Eléazar avança de quelques pas et se retrouva au pied du brancard.  
-Lieutenant Swan ! dit-il, l’ordre claquant dans la pièce silencieuse.  
Alice se raidit à la voix dure d’Eléazar. Mais contre toute attente, cela fit réagir Bella.  
-Au rapport…bredouilla-t-elle, faiblement.  
-Les automatismes ne s’effacent pas. sourit Eléazar en regardant Carlisle avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Bella qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.  
Rassuré, j’emmenai Alice à l’extérieur pour laisser notre père faire son travail. Dans le couloir, je tombai nez à nez avec le reste du groupe. Comment avaient-ils su ?  
-Carlisle a prévenu Eléazar qui nous a fait prévenir. expliqua Jasper, devançant ma question.  
Je leur expliquai rapidement la situation et Carlisle nous rejoignit.  
-Elle est épuisée. Je vais la garder ici jusqu’à ce soir et je la ramènerai à la villa. Elle restera chez nous jusqu’au weekend. Esmée prendra soin d’elle. Venez dîner à la maison demain soir, çà lui fera surement plaisir. nous annonça Carlisle.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je prenais mon poste, mon portable sonna : Esmée. Ma mère, connaissant nos horaires, ne nous appelait jamais pendant nos permanences, sauf urgence. Je décrochai rapidement en rejoignant la salle de pause de la tour de contrôle, laissant à Jasper le soin de me remplacer quelques minutes.  
-Maman ?  
-Edward, je suis désolée de te déranger en plein travail. Mais j’ai un service à te demander.  
-Que se passe-t-il, maman ?  
-C’est pour Bella. Tu sais que nous l’accueillons à la maison pour la semaine. Elle a passé la nuit à sangloter dans la chambre d’amis. J’ai voulu y aller mais ton père m’en a empêchée.  
-Où est-elle en ce moment ?  
-Sous la douche. Je vais l’emmener à Seattle avec moi. Edward, si j’appelle, c’est parce que je voudrais que tu viennes à la maison. Je pourrais demander à Alice ou Rosalie mais…  
-Nous venons tous dîner ce soir. Je suis en repos les deux prochains jours, je vais dormir à la villa si ma chambre est disponible. Laissons nos amoureux tranquilles.  
-J’espérais que tu ferais cela. Ta chambre est déjà prête mon chéri. Merci encore.  
-A ce soir maman.  
Je raccrochai et repris mon poste, expliquant rapidement ce qui allait se passer.  
-Esmée a raison. Bella a toujours semblé se calmer quand tu étais dans les parages. Même Jake n’y arrivait pas aussi bien que toi. dit Jasper, un sourire en coin.  
-Quoi ? demandai-je en le fixant.  
-Rien, rien…juste une intuition…répondit Jasper alors qu’il réhaussait le micro de son casque pour l’approche finale d’un de nos avions.


	4. Juste en équilibre, comme les points fragiles de dentelle

(BPOV)  
J’avais dû parler à Carlisle, devant Eléazar. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout dire. Il était impossible pour moi de mettre des mots sur ma douleur et mon sentiment d’abandon. Je ne savais pas comment les exprimer, les décrire…Je les vivais.  
Eléazar m’avait interdit de revenir sur la base jusque la semaine prochaine et Carlisle m’avait proposée – ou plutôt obligée – à venir vivre à la villa jusque dimanche. Sur le coup, je n’en étais pas enchantée mais à bien y réfléchir, la perspective de passer quelques journées avec Esmée et d’être occupée m’avait quelque peu réconfortée.

 

Esmée avait invité ses enfants pour le dîner et nous nous étions tous installés sur la terrasse pour profiter de la fin de l’été indien, superbe cette année. Alice, Riley et Jasper partirent les premiers, suivis peu de temps après par Rose et Emmett. Edward avait décidé de dormir à la villa, ne travaillant pas le lendemain. Je m’étais retirée dans la chambre d’amis, me sentant fatiguée, mais je n’arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors j’ouvris la porte-fenêtre et sortis prendre l’air sur le balcon qui courait sur toute la longueur de la façade. Appuyée contre la rambarde, je laissais le vent frais jouer avec les longues mèches qui encadraient mon visage et me perdais à contempler la danse des cimes des arbres de la forêt qui commençait au bout du jardin.  
-Belle nuit n’est-ce pas ? brisa un ténor que je connaissais par cœur.  
Edward. Je reconnaîtrai sa voix entre mille. Pas que nous soyons les plus proches – puisque je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Emmett et Jasper, ou du moins, je passais… – mais, comme Jacob, il avait cette aura naturelle qui faisait que mon esprit réagissait immédiatement en sa présence.

Je me contentai de répondre à sa question par un léger mouvement de tête. Edward me rejoignit en silence et s’appuya contre la rambarde, juste à mes côtés.  
-Tu frissonnes, Bella. Attends…dit-il doucement en déposant son pull sur mes épaules.  
-Merci Edward.  
Nous ne parlions pas, fixant tous les deux la forêt, écoutant le chant du vent dans les branches. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de revoir encore une fois le visage de Jake, me souriant.  
Depuis quelques temps, j’avais l’impression que son image s’effaçait peu à peu. Les traits de son visage que je connaissais par cœur semblaient plus flous, le son de ses éclats de rire plus éloignés. Et cette sensation de le perdre un peu plus tous les jours avivait la plaie béante qui avait remplacé mon cœur.  
-Jake aurait aimé cette nuit. chuchotai-je, brisant le silence confortable qui nous entourait.  
-C’est vrai. Il aimait beaucoup cette période de l’année. ajouta-t-il.  
Puis il plaça sa main sur la mienne. Simplement. Ce contact chaud sur ma peau fit naître un sentiment que je n’avais plus éprouvé depuis quelques mois, un sentiment de sécurité.  
-Tu sais, Bella, si tu as besoin, je suis là. offrit-il.  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de me concentrer sur la sensation de sa main sur la mienne.  
-J’ai l’impression qu’il s’efface. Jake…Tous nos souvenirs passent en boucle dans ma tête, 24h sur 24, mais le visage de Jake devient de plus en plus flou. Je suis un monstre, Edward. finis-je par dire, retenant mes larmes.  
-Non Bella, tu n’es pas un monstre. Tu continues simplement à essayer de vivre sans lui. dit-il en serrant plus fort ma main.  
–Merci Edward. murmurai-je alors que je l’embrassai sur la joue et me dirigeai, quelque peu réconfortée, vers la chambre.  
Je m’endormis rapidement, mais me réveillai brutalement, tremblante, les joues inondées de larmes, la poitrine compressée, comme dans un étau. Sans réfléchir, je bondis sur mes pieds, me précipitai sur la porte de communication et frappai doucement le bois. Une lueur perça sous la porte et le verrou tourna, laissant apparaître Edward.  
-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet de me trouver en pleine nuit.  
Je ne pus répondre, tentant de contenir les sanglots qui secouaient ma poitrine.  
-Viens. chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras autour de moi et en m’attirant dans sa chambre.

 

(EPOV)  
Assis contre la tête de lit de ma chambre, je tenais Bella tout contre moi. Allongée entre mes jambes, son visage dans mon cou, ses mains sur mon torse, elle s’était enfin calmée. Ma main traçait des arabesques sur son épaule alors que mon autre bras la maintenait solidement, comme pour la protéger. Elle n’avait presque rien dit, secouée par d’interminables sanglots, comme lorsqu’elle se tenait devant la porte de communication, une heure plus tôt. 

Un cri étouffé venant de la chambre voisine m’avait réveillé. Mais je n’avais pas bougé de mon lit, écoutant plus attentivement les bruits de la maison pour comprendre ce que ma mère avait pu entendre la nuit dernière. Je ne percevais plus rien. Alors que j’allais me rendormir, un léger bruit contre la porte de communication me réveilla pour de bon. J’entrouvris la porte et vis Bella derrière, le visage couvert de larmes. Je me pressai à ouvrir en grand la porte. Elle ne parlait pas alors j’ouvris les bras et la serrai contre moi. Puis je l’avais attirée à l’intérieur de ma chambre et emmenée sur mon lit. Pelotonnée contre moi, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans dire un mot. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les sanglots avaient ralenti.  
-Est-ce comme çà toutes les nuits ? avais-je tenté, direct, sachant très bien qu’elle ne le dirait pas d’elle-même.  
-A chaque fois que je dors, alors je fais tout pour ne plus dormir. Et lorsque je suis à la maison, c’est pire. avait-elle répondu dans un murmure.  
J’avais posé doucement mes lèvres sur son crâne et avais commencé à la bercer. Son souffle était devenu plus profond au bout d’une bonne heure et sa main sur mon torse s’était faite plus légère. Bella s’était endormie. Contre moi. 

Je regardais les traits fins de son profil, enfin détendus.  
Je ne l’avais plus vue ainsi depuis la minute où les soldats de la sécurité militaire était venue la chercher alors que la fête de départ d’Angela battait son plein. Elle les avait suivis, mimant même d’être menottée, ce qui avait fait rire aux éclats mon géant de frère. Nous avions continué à discuter tous les trois, alors qu’Alice et Rose parcouraient la salle pour saluer d’autres collègues. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s’était rouverte et le soldat Newton s’était avancé vers nous, évitant de se faire remarquer.  
-Mes lieutenants, chef, Mme Black m’a demandé de venir vous chercher et demande à ce que notre sortie ne soit pas remarquée.  
Intrigués, nous avions acquiescé, le suivant, laissant les filles discuter de leur côté. En arrivant dans le hall, je remarquai aussitôt Bella, assise sur une chaise, les épaules voutées, le colonel agenouillé devant elle. Elle nous vit arriver et se releva, légèrement chancelante. Eléazar passa un bras autour de sa taille. Nous avions déjà vu ces marques de tendresse entre Eléazar et Bella mais uniquement lorsqu’elle avait besoin de soutien et que Jacob n’était pas là, et surtout, à l’abri des regards des autres personnels de la base. Quelque chose n’allait pas.  
-Bella! Que se passe-t-il? demanda Jasper, qui avait pâli en remarquant le visage grave d’Eléazar.  
-C'est Jake...il...il est mort. murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
Mon cœur se serra à cette annonce.  
-Veux-tu que nous te raccompagnons ? dis-je, prenant la main de Bella.  
-Non. Angela compte sur moi. Alors, on va faire comme si de rien n'était pendant une petite demi-heure. Je ne veux pas gâcher son départ. dit-elle d’une voix légèrement cassée.  
-Mais Bella...tenta Emmett, tout en cherchant du soutien auprès d’Eléazar qui haussa les épaules, ne pouvant rien faire contre elle.  
-Non, Emmett. L'avion n'arrive que dans deux heures. Alors, tu vas aller prévenir les gars que l'on commence dans cinq minutes mais je ne chanterai que trois chansons et...  
-Je viendrai faire l'annonce à la fin de la dernière chanson. annonça Eléazar avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Bella enfouit son visage quelques instants dans la veste d’uniforme du colonel et j’eus mal de la voir dans cet état.  
-Les gars, gardez çà pour vous. On ne dit rien pour le moment. nous rappela-t-elle.  
Emmett partit prévenir ses collègues musiciens.  
Bella resta là, debout devant nous, après s’être écartée d’Eléazar en s’excusant, s’efforçant de respirer calmement. Et moi, j’admirais ce bout de jeune femme, courageuse et altruiste.  
Puis, elle était montée sur la scène, au milieu de son groupe. Une lueur de tristesse et de douleur traversa ses yeux quelques secondes alors qu'Emmett venait de lui donner le micro. Elle regarda la soixantaine d'invités qui la fixait. Nous avions rejoint Alice, Rose et Angela. Son regard se posa sur nous et je vis son visage se modifier: elle allait faire semblant, pour Angela, qui s'était légèrement avancée, les yeux rivés sur son amie qui lui faisait un superbe cadeau, en ces circonstances. Les premières notes s'élevèrent et sa voix se fit hésitante sur les premières mesures mais elle se reprit et termina superbement la première chanson.  
-Comment fait-elle pour tenir? me chuchota Jasper alors que le groupe débutait le deuxième morceau sous les applaudissements du public.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, coupé par Alice qui avait entendu la remarque de son fiancé.  
-Que se passe-t-il avec Bella ? demanda Alice, ce qui fit se rapprocher Rosalie.  
Emmett, Jasper et moi nous regardâmes quelques courts instants. Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras, Emmett la main de sa femme.  
-Les filles, Bella ne voulait pas qu'on en parle mais...commença Emmett.  
L'inquiétude apparut sur les visages des filles, alors qu'Angela, qui nous tournait le dos, continuait à taper dans les mains, chantant en même temps que Bella.  
-Eléazar va venir dans quelques minutes pour annoncer que...Jake est mort. dit doucement Jasper en resserrant sa prise sur Alice.  
Les visages des filles se décomposèrent.  
-Bella est au courant mais elle tenait absolument à faire plaisir à Angela. Elle a demandé à Eléazar quelques minutes de secret pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Personne ne sait sauf nous. expliquai-je.  
Rose et Alice ne dirent rien, faisant un simple petit signe de tête pour nous montrer qu'elles avaient compris.  
Bella entama le troisième morceau et je vis apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, Eléazar et son second. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et donnait parfaitement le change. Une minute avant la fin, le colonel Yorkie fit un pas pour entrer dans la salle. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, tout comme Bella, mais elle poursuivait sa chanson, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Eléazar apparut, accrochant son regard à celui de la jeune femme et les derniers mots de la chanson s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, ce qui amena les personnes présentes dans la salle à la regarder de nouveau. Les dernières notes retentirent, sans la voix de Bella et elle nous tourna le dos. Je vis le bassiste tendre la main vers elle. Elle la saisit deux secondes et la relâcha avant de nous faire de nouveau face. Le colonel Yorkie prit alors la parole pour annoncer l'entrée d'Eléazar.  
-Le colonel Denali! annonça Yorkie d'une voix forte.  
D'un seul geste, tous les militaires se mirent au garde à vous. Instinctivement, notre petit groupe se souda encore plus. Nous nous frôlions tous, comme pour nous donner du courage. Eléazar fit quelques pas vers la scène et monta rejoindre Bella qui lui tendit le micro avant de baisser les yeux. Eléazar s'autorisa alors ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en public lorsqu'il rencontrait Bella: il posa sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes et elle posa sa joue sur celle-ci. Nous savions que Bella le considérait comme son père et qu'il s'occupait de Bella comme si elle était sa fille. Tout le personnel présent au mariage de Bella et Jacob l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle remonta l'allée au bras du colonel. Quelques bruits avaient couru ensuite mais avaient vite été étouffés, surtout suite aux menaces d'Emmett envers ceux qui les lançaient. Mon frère était vraiment une terreur sur la base...et par-dessus tout, il aimait Bella comme si elle était sa petite sœur…  
-Repos. dit Eléazar dans le micro. Melle Weber, je suis désolé de venir perturber ainsi votre fête de départ mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire.  
Angela rejoignit le bord de l'estrade et fit un léger mouvement de tête au colonel, montrant qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.  
-A cet instant, j'aimerais être loin d'ici. Mais mes responsabilités m'obligent à venir vous annoncer une triste nouvelle. Vous savez tous que l’escadron Wolf était en exercice depuis quelques jours au Canada. Il y a une heure et demie, le black hawk piloté par le capitaine Black s'est écrasé. Il était seul à bord. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le capitaine Jacob Black est décédé. poursuivit-il avant de se taire quelques secondes.  
Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre çà et là. Les visages se voilèrent de tristesse. Bella, elle, était toujours debout un mètre derrière Eléazar, tête baissée.  
-L'avion qui ramène l'escadron Wolf ici atterrira dans une heure et demie sur la piste principale. Je demande donc à tous les chefs d'unité de rassembler leurs personnels et de se présenter dans le hall du hangar 4 pour former une haie d'honneur pour le capitaine Black. Mon annonce sera diffusée dans quelques minutes par les haut-parleurs de la base. finit le colonel en fermant le micro.  
-Garde à vous ! reprit Yorkie à cet instant et tout le monde se figea de nouveau.  
Mais avant que le colonel n'ait eu le temps de descendre et de sortir, la voix d'Angela s'éleva dans la pièce, brisant l’ordre et le silence qui régnait.  
-Bella ! Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son amie qui avait relevé la tête à son prénom.  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement.  
-Mais. Pourquoi...Comment...continua Angela, des larmes dans la voix.  
-J'ai voulu tenir ma promesse. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton départ, Angela. répondit Bella.  
Tout le monde comprit alors que Bella savait avant de monter sur scène. Eléazar sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, les épaules légèrement voûtées et le colonel Yorkie nous libéra de notre position. Bella descendit rapidement de l'estrade et sortit sans un mot. Alice voulut la suivre mais Jasper la retint.  
-Laisse-la. Il faut qu'elle encaisse la nouvelle. expliqua-t-il à ma sœur qui se retourna dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son épaule.  
La pièce resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes puis les différents responsables aboyèrent leurs ordres et les invités sortirent pour rejoindre leurs bâtiments et se préparer.  
Notre groupe s'arrêta tout près d'Angela qui pleurait.  
-Comment a-t-elle pu faire pour chanter alors qu'elle savait? nous dit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.  
-Elle voulait absolument te faire plaisir. expliquai-je.  
-Bella fera toujours passer les autres avant elle, n'est-ce pas? renchérit-elle alors qu'Alice lui prenait la main.  
-oui, et elle aura besoin de nous. ajouta Jasper avant que nous ne sortions.

L’enterrement avait suivi, cérémonie longue et tellement difficile à supporter. Nous enterrions notre ami. Bella n’avait plus parlé depuis le moment où l’avion avait atterri. Et sa dernière phrase résonnait dans mon esprit durant toute la messe : « Plus rien n’ira bien ».  
Je l’observais, prêt à intervenir à la moindre défaillance mais Bella tenait bon, ne pleurant pas, tentant même de nous sourire lorsque son regard croisait l’un des nôtres, cherchant à nous réconforter. Comme j’aurais voulu l’emmener loin de tout cela.

Bella bougea légèrement contre moi, ce qui me fit sortir de mes souvenirs. Elle frissonnait. J’attrapai la couette, la plaçai sur nous et fermai les yeux, resserrant quelque peu mon étreinte avant de m’endormir.

 

J’avais pu observer Bella pendant mes deux jours à la villa. La journée, alors que nous étions avec elle, elle « vivait » normalement. Elle discutait, souriait et lorsqu’il arrivait que la conversation revienne sur Jacob, elle nous consolait. Mais à la vue de ses nuits d’insomnies, secouée par des sanglots douloureux, je savais maintenant que la Bella du jour n’était qu’une façade. Jouer ce rôle devait l’épuiser nerveusement, mais courageuse, elle ne se plaignait pas et évitait de se confier. Durant les deux nuits suivantes, à la villa, j’avais décidé de laisser la porte de communication grande ouverte, ayant appris par Alice –qui avait joué les détectives auprès de ses collègues – que lorsque Bella dormait au bureau, elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars. Ainsi, le simple fait d’avoir une présence près d’elle lui permettait d’aller un peu mieux. J’en avais discuté avec Carlisle qui trouvait cette remarque des plus intéressantes. Esmée avait alors proposé à Bella de venir vivre à la villa avec eux mais elle avait refusé de quitter sa maison et nous n’en avions plus reparlé. Quoi de plus normal de vouloir conserver ce dans quoi ils avaient mis tant d’énergie et d’amour.

 

Les fêtes de Noël étaient passées, sous la neige. Alice surveillait discrètement Bella pendant les heures de travail mais ne pouvait que constater qu’elle passait encore de nombreuses heures au bureau. Elle venait de moins en moins à nos traditionnelles « soirées télé » de fin de semaine. Alors que nous pensions que le temps lui permettrait d’aller un peu mieux, elle semblait s’enfoncer. Une nuit où j’étais de service à la tour de contrôle, Emmett m’avait appelé pour me signaler la présence de Bella au bout de la piste secondaire. Mon frère ne pouvait s’y rendre alors je décidai de profiter de ma pause pour la rejoindre. D’abord surprise par ma présence, elle finit par sourire légèrement et je m’installai auprès d’elle pour observer le ciel étoilé de cette fin février, emmitouflé dans mon énorme parka.  
-Comment vas-tu Bella ?  
-çà va. marmonna-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
-Bella…la grondai-je, sachant pertinemment qu’elle me mentait.  
-Je…J’ai quelques problèmes d’argent. lâcha-t-elle sans me regarder.  
-Mais, pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? demandai-je surpris.  
-Je n’en suis pas fière, Edward. répondit-elle durement.  
-Pardon, Bella, je ne voulais pas te vexer…  
-Excuse-moi Edward. Je n’aurais pas dû te répondre ainsi. Mais…je suis tellement fatiguée…  
Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et l’attirai contre moi. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa joue sur mon épaule.  
-Je ne supporte plus de vivre toute seule dans cette grande maison. Mais je ne peux pas l’abandonner. Et les factures qui arrivent…  
-Tu en as parlé à Eléazar ? risquai-je.  
-Non, et je ne veux pas qu’il sache. Je lui dois déjà beaucoup. J’ai essayé de le convaincre de me laisser prendre les gardes de nuit pour être payée un peu plus mais il refuse catégoriquement en voyant mon état. Pourtant, j’essaye Edward. Je te jure, j’essaye de dormir, de manger correctement…expliqua-t-elle alors que j’entendais des sanglots poindre dans sa gorge.  
Je resserrai ma prise sur elle et la serrai encore plus fort contre moi. C’est alors que la discussion que j’avais eu avec mes frères et sœurs chez nos parents sur Bella.  
-Tu pourrais peut-être prendre un colocataire ? Tu recevrais un petit loyer et vous paieriez les factures ensemble.  
Bella releva la tête et son regard chocolat croisa le mien. J’y voyais enfin un peu de vie. Pas encore telle que je l’avais connu à son arrivée mais…  
-J’en ai assez de vivre sur la base dans mon petit appartement. Et puis, j’aimerais me rapprocher d’Emmett et Rose, ainsi que de mes parents. Alors, si ton loyer est correct…lançai-je.  
-Tu…tu me proposes de venir vivre…avec moi ? bredouilla-t-elle après un long silence.  
-Pas avec toi, chez toi. insistai-je.  
A en juger par l’expression de son visage, l’idée de Jasper et Emmett n’était pas si bonne que cela. 

Je revoyais encore les gars, appuyés par toute la famille, lors d’un repas dominical.  
-Mais si, Edward, ce serait peut-être bien pour vous deux. Tu seras plus près de nous, tu auras plus de place et Bella ne sera plus seule. insistait Alice, imaginant surement déjà comment elle aménagerait ma chambre.  
-Et puis, tu t’entends plutôt bien avec elle, non ? ajouta Jasper, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Bien entendu ! Il a toujours beaucoup apprécié Bella. Dès son arrivée sur la base. renchérit Emmett en insistant lourdement sur certains mots.  
Oui. J’avais immédiatement remarqué Bella, dès son arrivée. Mais elle était la moitié de mon ami. J’avais alors enfoui cette impression d’ « âme sœur » au plus profond de moi. Nous étions alors devenus de bons amis. Et depuis la disparition de Jake, Bella se confiait plus à moi. Mes frères me jalousaient même cette relation qu’ils avaient eue auparavant avec elle, alors qu'à cette époque, c’était moi le jaloux.

-Écoute Bella. Je cherche un logement en dehors de la base. Donc saches simplement que je suis intéressé si tu te décides. Faut que j’y retourne, ma pause va se terminer. conclus-je en me relevant.  
Bella suivit mon mouvement sans rien dire. Au moment de nous séparer, elle n’avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Le reste de mon service fut des plus affreux. Persuadé que je l’avais brusquée ou peut-être vexée, je n’arrivai pas à me concentrer. Je retrouvai Emmett au petit-déjeuner et lui racontai.  
-Ah, frangin. T’inquiète pas, je suis sur que Bella va réagir. Laisse-lui juste le temps. Elle se sent déjà suffisamment coupable envers Jake de…tentait-il de me réconforter.  
-coupable ? coupable de quoi ? le coupai-je.  
-Il serait plus simple qu’elle te l’explique mais si elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment, c’est surtout parce qu’elle a l’impression d’oublier Jacob.  
Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu’Emmett voulait dire par là. Mais Bella m’en parlerait sûrement, du moins si elle me reparlait…

Je rentrais chez moi pour dormir quelques heures et pris ma voiture pour voir quelques amis à Seattle. Il était deux heures du matin lorsque je me garai sur le parking réservé à mon immeuble. La pluie tombait sans faiblir depuis le milieu de l’après-midi. Je traversai rapidement l’allée pour éviter d’être totalement trempé et m’arrêtai dans le hall pour récupérer mon courrier. C’est à cet instant que j’aperçus la moto de Bella, juste en bas des marches du bâtiment. Pourquoi la moto de Bella était-elle là ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de venir ici ainsi, sauf quand elle n'allait pas bien...  
Inquiet, je montai quatre à quatre les étages, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Je la découvris assise dans le couloir, adossée contre ma porte d’entrée, son blouson trempé dégoulinant sur la moquette, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Mon cœur s’affola encore plus et je parcourus les derniers mètres rapidement. Je m’agenouillai et posai ma main sur son épaule. A mon contact, elle releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Sans un mot, j’attrapai sa main et la forçai à se lever tout en ouvrant ma porte d’entrée. Elle se releva rapidement, ne lâchant pas ma main et me suivis dans mon appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et déposai mon sac au sol. Puis, je me retournai pour faire face à mon amie et scrutai son visage quelques secondes.  
-Bella, tu es trempée. dis-je, commençant à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son blouson de cuir, comme je le faisais avec mon neveu lorsque je lui enlevais son manteau.  
Bella se laissa faire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans me regarder. Une fois sa lourde armure déposée au sol, je m’approchai d’elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se réfugia dans mon cou, passant ses bras dans mon dos et me serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle grelottait et ses joues étaient froides.  
-Viens, allons prendre un café. proposai-je.

 

(BPOV)  
Je suivis docilement Edward, ne lâchant pas sa main. Alors qu’une tasse de café fumant réchauffait doucement ma main, je levai enfin les yeux vers lui.  
-Edward…si tu es toujours intéressé,…tu peux venir à Forks. dis-je d’une voix légèrement tremblante.  
Son discours de la veille m’avait fait réfléchir toute la journée. Je ne voulais pas donner l’impression d’oublier Jacob mais je ne supportais plus cette solitude. Essayant de peser le pour et le contre, j’en arrivais invariablement à un sentiment qui m’énervait encore plus : l’amour…Je devais me rendre à l’évidence, j’étais beaucoup plus attachée à Edward que je ne l’aurais pensé.  
Mais je me sentais un monstre d’oublier ainsi Jacob et de l’effacer de ma vie. J’avais téléphoné à Carmen pour lui expliquer et elle m’avait encouragée à accepter. Mais ce qui m’avait finalement décidée, c’était cette sensation de déchirure profonde qui m’étreignait la poitrine à chacun de mes réveils, seule dans ma maison. Fatiguée de tout cela, je n’avais plus cherché à penser. J’avais enfilé mon jean et mon blouson de cuir, attrapé mon casque et roulé à tombeaux ouverts vers la base, sous la pluie. Ce n’était qu’en arrivant devant la porte d’entrée de l’appartement d’Edward que j’avais réalisé qu’il était plus d’une heure du matin et que j’étais trempée. J’avais frappé doucement mais il n’était pas là. Dépitée, réalisant petit à petit ce que j’étais en train de faire, je m’étais laissée glisser par terre, adossée à sa porte, les genoux contre la poitrine, tentant d’ordonner à mes jambes de fuir pour ne pas me montrer faible. Mais mon corps ne m’écoutait plus. Épuisée physiquement et moralement, je me laissais aller à pleurer, en silence, priant pour que les voisins de palier n’ouvrent pas leurs portes. Enfin, Edward rentra. Sans un mot, comme à son habitude, il me fit entrer chez lui et, après m’être débarrassée de mon carcan trempé, me prit dans ses bras. 

 

-Quand veux-tu que j’emménage ? demanda-t-il, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Dès que tu le voudras. Demain, je t’emmène voir la maison.  
Puis je replongeai les yeux dans mon café.  
-Bella, parle-moi. chuchota-t-il alors qu’il venait s’asseoir juste à côté de moi.  
-Je…je suis juste fatiguée. murmurai-je.  
-Allons dormir alors. répondit-il.  
Ce que fit alors Edward me surprit. Il passa un bras sous mes genoux, un dans mon dos et me souleva pour m’emmener vers sa chambre. Après m’avoir déposée sur le lit, il se tourna vers l’armoire pour y attraper une couverture et un oreiller avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
-Je prends le canapé. Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain et…  
Je me relevai précipitamment et le rejoignis, attrapant son bras.  
-Peux-tu…dormir ici, avec moi ? S’il te plait ? balbutiai-je alors que je sentais les larmes revenir.  
Je n’en pouvais plus d’être seule. Seule chez moi alors que tous les murs me renvoyaient chaque jour les souvenirs de ma vie avec Jacob. Seule dans ma peine car je ne voulais pas affliger encore plus mes amis. Seule face à ce nouveau sentiment qui naissait en moi et me faisait me sentir coupable.  
Edward sourit et reposa la couverture à sa place. Comme l’autre nuit à la villa, je m’installais tout contre son torse, enfermée par ses deux bras forts et écoutais son cœur battre doucement. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je ne rêvais pas de Jake.

 

(EPOV)  
En entrant dans la maison, une sensation étrange me serra le cœur quelques secondes. La maison n’était plus celle où nous venions passer de bonnes soirées lorsque Jacob rentrait de mission. Plus une photo, alors que Bella en mettait partout. Ou plutôt une seule photo, sur la cheminée : Bella et les trois petites blondes des Denali. Plus un bibelot, alors que Jake lui en ramenait à chaque mission, histoire de se faire pardonner sans doute. Pas une poussière. Les murs repeints, entièrement en blanc.  
-Quand as-tu fait les travaux ? demandai-je curieux, alors que nous déposions nos blousons et sacs sur le canapé.  
-Quand je suis rentrée de mon rendez-vous avec le notaire il y a deux semaines…pour la succession de Jake…J’avais l’impression d’étouffer à chaque fois que je passais la porte. Il faut que je réussisse à tourner la page…dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
Puis nous allâmes à l’étage. Bella s’arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre, fermée.  
-Voilà ton côté du couloir : chambre, salle de bain et bureau. dit-elle en me montrant de la main les portes de gauche, fermées.  
-Mais c’est ta chambre…  
-Non, me coupa-t-elle. Je n’y ai pas remis les pieds depuis…sa mort. C’est au-dessus de mes forces pour le moment. J’y ai juste entassé quelques affaires. Tu auras besoin d’Emmett et Jasper pour les déplacer jusqu’au garage. Je te laisse carte blanche pour la décoration. Fais comme chez toi. Je vais nous faire du café. dit-elle en descendant rapidement l’escalier.  
J’ouvris la porte de ce qui allait devenir ma chambre. Les meubles avaient été démontés et posés contre le mur du fond, une dizaine de gros cartons était empilée juste à côté. Mon regard se porta sur les murs, d’un jaune pale qui me fit sourire puisqu’Emmett avait pesté durant des jours en étalant cette peinture alors que nous venions aider Jake et Bella les weekends. Un cadre retourné était toujours accroché. Je m’approchai et le retournai doucement. Une photo de leur mariage, devant l’hélicoptère de Jacob. Et je compris pourquoi la maison me semblait vide lorsque je vis ce que contenait le premier carton : objets, photos, etc… Elle avait enlevé tout ce qui lui rappelait leur vie et avait tout enfermé ici pour essayer de ne plus y penser.  
Je pris une photo de la pièce avec mon téléphone afin de la montrer plus tard à mon père. Il fallait absolument que nous l’aidions à remonter la pente. Je visitais ensuite les deux autres pièces tranquillement puis redescendis à la cuisine où Bella buvait un café.  
-Alors ? toujours partant ?  
-C’est parfait. Mais tu te doutes qu’Esmée et Alice vont vouloir mettre leur grain de sel ! dis-je en plaisantant.  
-Oui, je m’en doutais. répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et tu penses qu’Esmée voudra bien s’occuper du reste de la maison ?  
-Nous lui demanderons mais çà ne devrait pas poser de problème. la rassurai-je, comprenant qu’elle était prête à tourner la page…ou du moins, à essayer.

 

Les deux semaines suivantes furent occupées par nos travaux de peinture. Puis, j’avais finalement emménagé à Forks. Bella venait souvent se réfugier dans mon bureau où j’avais installé mon immense bibliothèque et je la retrouvais régulièrement endormie sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains, lorsque je rentrais de la base. Ses cauchemars diminuaient et elle retrouvait l’appétit. Elle avait renoncé à reprendre des gardes de nuit et avait réussi à calquer son planning sur le mien, ce qui faisait que nous étions toujours en repos en même temps, ou presque. Je n’avais pas brisé mes habitudes et retrouvais au moins un soir par semaine mes frères et sœurs pour nos « soirées télé » que Bella avait finalement désertées après l’enterrement de Jacob.  
Aussi, la première réaction d’Alice lorsqu’elle vit Bella descendre de ma voiture, garée devant leur maison, un vendredi soir de juin, fut de se jeter sur elle et de la serrer longuement dans ses bras. Bella était enfin de retour parmi nous, après plus de dix mois. Ce soir-là, alors que nous discutions de tout et rien, elle s’endormit dans le canapé, serrant Riley contre elle.  
-Toi, t’es amoureux. me lança Emmett alors que je regardais la scène, appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine.  
Depuis trois mois, je ne me lassais pas de la regarder dormir. Je retrouvais alors les traits de la Bella qui faisait battre mon cœur.  
-Emmett…  
-Tu l’aimes depuis toutes ces années, Edward. Depuis son arrivée sur la base. Ne te le cache pas. renchérit Rose alors que je les rejoignis dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller nos endormis.  
-Oui, c’est vrai. chuchotai-je. Mais Jake tient une telle place…  
-Elle ne pourra pas l’oublier Edward. Jamais. Il fait partie d’elle. Mais tu peux également en faire partie. dit doucement Alice.  
-Elle t’aime Edward. N’en doute pas. Elle a juste peur d’oublier Jacob. reprit Jasper.  
-Comment…le questionnai-je.  
-On discute beaucoup, tu sais. Elle est vraiment ravie que tu ais emménagé là bas. termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon pour aller coucher son fils dans sa chambre. 

Certaines soirées étaient plus difficiles que d’autres. Surtout si elle avait croisé un collègue de Jacob durant la journée. Ces soirs-là, je mettais un dvd dans le lecteur et elle s’installait avec moi dans le salon, la tête sur mon épaule, ses mains serrant les miennes, en silence. 

 

(BPOV)  
Depuis qu’Edward était arrivé à la maison, j’allais mieux. Il fallait le reconnaître. J’avais repris des couleurs et un peu de poids, et je ne cauchemardais plus. Auprès de lui, je me sentais sereine et en sécurité. Je le suivais chez ses frères et sœurs lors de nos « soirées télé » que j’avais désertées après la mort de Jacob, il y a presque un an maintenant. Je discutais beaucoup plus avec Alice et Rosalie. Mais le grand changement fut lorsqu’Eléazar me fit remarquer que je réussissais enfin à parler de Jacob sans m’effondrer. J’aurais aimé avoir un père comme Eléazar, présent sans s’imposer, doux, prévenant mais sachant me bousculer lorsque je m’enfonçais. Carmen et lui avaient été là pour m’aider lors de la succession chez le notaire. Ils avaient également été là pour me rassurer et me pousser à accueillir Edward à Forks. Carlisle et Esmée m’avaient également beaucoup épaulée, tout comme mes amis. Aujourd’hui, j’étais enfin prête à tourner la page. Ou du moins, à revivre normalement, sans lui, sans Jake. 

J’observais Edward, de profil, lisant dans le canapé de sa bibliothèque, les airs de Debussy au piano en sourdine dans la chaine-hifi. 

A mon arrivée à Port Angelès, nous ne nous fréquentions pas énormément, contrairement à Emmett qui discutait de longues heures avec moi lorsque j’attendais les retours de Jacob. Je lui avais connu quelques conquêtes de quelques mois. Mais il ne semblait pas s’épanouir auprès d’elles.  
Je luttais depuis plusieurs mois contre les sentiments qui m’envahissaient à chaque fois qu’il me touchait, par peur. Peur mais honte également. Honte d’abandonner mon mari.  
Jasper n’était pas dupe et nous en avions discuté en tête à tête, un soir de printemps, assis au bout de la piste.  
-Jasper, j’ai honte. Mes souvenirs de Jake s’effacent. Ses traits que je connaissais par cœur me semblent de plus en plus flous. J’ai honte de l’oublier. avais-je pleuré contre l’épaule de mon ami.  
-Tu ne l’oublies pas Bella, tu avances. Jake n’est plus là mais toi, tu vis toujours. Tu l’auras toujours en toi mais ne te prive pas d’avancer, Bella. Ne te prive pas de vivre. Il ne l’aurait pas accepté. m’avait-il expliqué.  
Son discours avait fait lentement son chemin dans mon esprit. En revenant de la base ce jour-là, j’avais fait un détour par le cimetière d’où j’avais longuement admiré la vue sur le Pacifique, tout en me confiant à Jacob. C’est en posant des mots sur mes sentiments que je compris enfin que je pouvais aimer Edward pleinement tout en gardant le souvenir de ma vie passée avec Jacob. Il resterait l'homme de ma vie...de ma vie d'avant...

Et ce soir, j’étais prête. Je voulais enfin parler à Edward. Lui dire et attendre sa réaction.  
Appuyée contre le chambranle, je souriais en observant la scène, sans un bruit. Mais après quelques minutes, se sentant surement observé, Edward releva la tête et je me noyai instantanément dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il referma son livre, le déposa sur l’accoudoir avant de se relever, souriant. Il s’avança vers moi et je fis deux pas vers lui.  
-Bella ?  
-Edward, voudrais-tu danser ? demandai-je, timide.  
Il acquiesça et me tendit la main alors qu’il montait un peu le volume de la chaine-hifi. Je déposai doucement ma main dans la sienne et il referma son bras dans mon dos. Je nichai mon nez dans son cou et le laissai conduire le slow. Je sentais son cœur battre alors que j’appuyai le bout de mon nez contre sa gorge et il me sembla qu’il battait à l’unisson du mien. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par son odeur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes cheveux, laissant ses lèvres en appui sur mon crâne. J’avais l’impression de le sentir sourire. 

« Ne t’empêche pas de vivre ». Cette phrase, tous me l’avaient dite à un moment ou un autre. Et le dernier à me l’avoir dite était Eléazar ce matin. Je n’aurais pas pu avancer sans son avis. Je lui avais alors tout raconté. Tout ce que je lui avais caché depuis l’enterrement de Jacob. Mes nuits sans sommeil, ma souffrance, ma solitude, mais aussi le réconfort d’Edward, sa douceur, la sécurité qu’il représentait pour moi…Et comme le père idéal, Eléazar m’avait simplement souri puis serré dans ses bras avant de me dire de vivre pour moi. 

Je resserrai ma prise sur la main d’Edward et relevai la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux, si intenses. J’ôtai ma main de sa taille et la posai timidement sur sa joue. Immobile, il baissa légèrement la tête, me fixant toujours aussi intensément. Alors, j’écoutai mon cœur et comblai doucement les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient encore avant de poser prudemment mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me perdis dans la myriade d’émotions qui parcourut mon corps et dus malheureusement briser ce moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Edward souriait, les yeux pétillants, attendant une réaction de ma part. Je plaçai sa main sur mon cœur et l’embrassai de nouveau, goûtant encore et encore la douceur de ses lèvres. Je souris en pensant à la tête que feraient nos amis le lendemain. 

Front contre front, j’avais enfin trouvé mon équilibre. Front contre front, j’osai alors lui dire ce que j’avais sur le cœur depuis des mois maintenant :  
-Edward, je t’aime.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
